A Step Into Reality
by DynamicGiraffe
Summary: Graduation day is a few weeks away, and the last week before graduation is very chaotic. But things get more stressful and chaotic when the ten main Wet Side Story characters make a surprise visit. Love blossoms and so does hatred. Keeping them in line won't be easy. But when Brady makes the wrong choice in words, he just may lose Mack forever. Sequel to No Ordinary Day.
1. Surprise!

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Hello everyone I'm back with the sequel! Ok if you are just starting to read this story, I suggest you read No Ordinary Day first considering this is a sequel but you don't have to if you don't want to. Alright so I hope you like the first chapter of my story!

Mack, Brady, and Olivia have been chilling at Mack's all day watching Wet Side Story.

Now that they were back home and everything was smoothed out between Mack and Olivia, the three of them acted none other than best friends.

They were on Spring Break. Mack and Brady are almost done with their senior year of high school and Olivia is almost done with her first year in college in California.

Brady sat on the couch with Mack's head in his lap and the rest of her body spread out on the couch, while Olivia took the rocking chair next to them.

They hadn't really talked about their adventures in Wet Side Story. No one would believe them! Besides they were all missing the gangs like crazy and really didn't want to talk about it. Brady and Mack tried not to be too romantic around Olivia because she was still upset about the whole thing that went down between her and Butchy. Mack didn't think it was a good idea for her to watch Wet Side Story, but Olivia said that watching the movie was the only time she could actually see him.

As Like Me came on, the three teens heard familiar voices. At first they thought it was just the movie, but once Brady hit mute and the voices continued they knew something was up and sprang to their feet.

They decided to check it out. They slipped out one by one, trying not to disturb Mack's grandpa who had fallen asleep reading the newspaper.

Once they had reached the outdoors, Olivia spotted Butchy walking around, looking like a lost puppy with Lugnut following him. She didn't believe it was him though. Her eyed were still refocusing to the sunlight from being inside all day.

"Butchy!" She exclaimed once her eyes were refocused, rushing over to the biker she had fallen in love with and leaping into his arms.

"Olivia?" Butchy said shocked that he was holding the one person who he thought he'd never see again. But before Olivia got the chance to answer, Lela screamed

"MACK!" as she pulled her long last friend into a hug, hoping she was in a better mood than the last time they were reunited.

"Brady!" SeaCat exclaimed walking over to him.

"Been too long hasn't it?" Rascal asked walking over to SeaCat and Brady.

"Yeah about 8 months!" Brady answered. He was happy to see his friends he really was, but he couldn't quite figure out on how they got there in the first place.

"So let's go check out your place!" CheeChee exclaimed to Mack, rushing in the direction of Mack's front door.

"NO!" Mack and Brady shouted in unison. Everyone even Olivia looked at the two confused.

The truth was Mack's grandfather was in the house and a HUGE fan of Wet Side Story, Mack couldn't just walk in with all the characters with her.

"Why?" Struts asked for the whole group.

"Because…..we don't know who's all here and besides my house isn't big enough for all of us." Mack explained.

"Yes it is!" Olivia argued.

"No it isn't." Mack shot back, giving her the look on why they cannot stay at her house.

"Oh." Was Olivia's response.

"So where will we stay?" Questioned Giggles.

"First let's know who's all here." Brady answered, but not really for her question.

"Um…there's me, Tanner, Butchy, Giggles, CheeChee, Struts, Rascal Lugnut, SeaCat, and Kiki." Lela explained hoping she counted everyone.

"Ok that's ten." Brady said counting his fingers as Lela spoke.

"So again, where are we going to stay?" Giggles asked once again.

"How about we stay at my house! And besides we need to get them out of the open." Olivia answered grabbing Butchy's hand with her own and leading the way to her house on the beach.

Once they arrived, everyone was in awe.

Olivia live in a two story house designed like a mansion, again like I said on the beach. Perfect environment for the two gangs. And plus her house was a bright yellow, it stood out perfectly! She lived with her older brother but he is off in another country fighting in the war. So, for now, it's just Olivia.

"Ok let's do this!" Kiki squealed racing up the steps and into the house with everyone on her tail except for Mack and Brady.

"What are we going to do with all of them? Especially since everything in our world is way different than theirs." Asked a very worried Mack. But hey, when isn't she worried?

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. But in the meantime all we need to do is keep them grounded." Replied Brady

"Right, we can't have them form relationships since this is only a temporary stay."

"Yup so let's just help them get settled and take it from there."

And with that statement, the two grabbed hands and went into the house, trying to find a way to keep all 10 of them in line.

I hope you liked it! Also please tell me what you think of the title. Please review and see you Sunday!


	2. Getting Settled

**Chapter 2: Getting Settled**

**Hi! I know I said I would update Sunday, but there is something wrong with the computer I usually update with so I decided to now because I have an available computer. Anyways thank you to my three reviewers, cherrygorilla, SunBlazer15, and guest. In response to one of your questions, I am beyond thrilled to hear there is a sequel to Teen Beach Movie. Here's the chapter….I like this one so enjoy!**

Everyone was running around admiring the 21st century technology.

Mack and Brady walked into see SeaCat and Rascal who were checking out the microwave. Giggles and Kiki were by the toaster, jumping every time it popped back up. Struts and CheeChee were in the living room admiring the computer, acting like cats because the screen savor was fish moving around. Lugnut and Butchy were also in the living room admiring the flat screen tv and the biker magazines. And finally Tanner and Lela were in the dining room watching the ceiling fan spin round and round. Apparently they didn't have ceiling fans in in the 60's.

Olivia called everyone into her living room. SeaCat sat by Giggles and Rascal on the couch, Lela and Tanner sat in the love seats, Kiki sat on the floor by the three surfers, Butchy and Lugnut slumped on the floor also, and CheeChee and Struts shared a chair, while Mack, Brady, and Olivia stood up front.

"Ok everyone welcome to my lovely home. Now to set some ground rules." Olivia explained rather sternly on the last part.

"Like no breaking anything." Piped in Brady

"And no leaving the house unless you tell one of us first." Mack said

"Also, curfew is midnight." Olivia chimed

"And help yourselves to any of the food." Brady piped in again

"Ok now for the basics." Mack started

"No fighting, no running, and no screaming." Olivia finished.

"We need to keep you guys under control and that won't happen if you guys don't get along too well." Brady explained

"Where do we's sleep?" Butchy asked

"Well…I will sleep in my room. How about we figure this outat bedtime?" Olivia answered. Assuming they were done, everyone went back to admiring their technology.

It was 7 and everyone was starting to get hungry. Mack decided her and Olivia were going to make hamburgers and ice cream cake.

Once the food was ready, Olivia led them all into the dining room. Olivia sat at the corner by Butchy, Lugnut was next to Butchy, and then it was CheeChee, then Struts, then Lela. Tanner sat across from Lela, then Mack, then Brady, then Rascal, then SeaCat, then Giggles, and finally Kiki at the end.

They all talked about random things. Once everyone was done with dinner and dessert, they all crashed into the living room. They decided they were going to have game night! Mack, Brady, and Olivia kept naming off games but none of them had heard of them! After a while of arguing and explaining, they finally agreed on truth or dare. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. They had decided that the person whose first letter of their name was first in the alphabet would go first. It is Brady.

"Ok um…Mack! Truth or dare?"

"Um truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"My first kiss was like in the first grade!" Everyone gave her a strange look. "He was dared to do it. I don't remember his name though."

"Ok Butchy you're next." Brady said

"I can't believe that was your first kiss?" He whispered to Mack.

"Hey you are the one who asked." Mack defended.

"Ok, Olivia truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hop for 30 seconds humming the national anthem."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know…I've always wanted to see someone do it now go!"

And with that Olivia started hoping, humming the national anthem until Lela said stop at 30 seconds.

"Now it's CheeChee's turn." Olivia said sitting back down next to Butchy.

"Ok um Struts truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Find the grossest thing you can find in the kitchen and drink it."

Struts go up from her spot in the circle and headed towards the kitchen. She returned with eggs and ketchup in a glass. Of course the eggs were raw so it made pretty much everyone gag. On CheeChee's count of three, she chugged her glass. Olivia went and fetched her a bucket incase she throws up.

"Ok now its Giggles turn." Struts said sitting down.

"Kiki! Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Who is your crush?"

Kiki sat there thinking. She couldn't possibly say she likes Lugnut so she had to lie.

"Um I don't have one."

Giggles didn't believe her but she didn't press the dare any farther.

"Ok Kiki your turn."

"Um SeaCat truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take of your hat."

SeaCat gasped "How dare you say that?"

"You said dare now do your dare?"

A reluctant SeaCat took off his hat and handed it to Kiki.

"You can have it back tomorrow morning."

"Whatever. Whose turn is it?"

"I think it's Lela's."

"Butchy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of all the surfers. Who do you get along with the best?"

"Mack."

"Really?" Came Mack's response.

"Yeah, you're like both so of course I get along with you the best."

"My turn. CheeChee truth or dare?" Lugnut jumped

"Dare."

"Go jump in the ocean."

"Ok."

CheeChee came back in soaked and reeking of salt water.

"My turn, Brady truth or dare?" Mack chimed

"Truth"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Can I pick dare instead?"

"No you already chose?"

"Um I think it's bedtime."

"It's only 9 what are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"Then tell me who your first kiss was."

"Fine! My first kiss was you."

"What? You said you kissed a whole bunch of girls before me?"

"I said that because it was easier. I was waiting for the right girl."

"And the right girl was me."

"Yes."

"Awe came everyone's response. Brady pulled Mack into a hug while Olivia took her turn.

"Rascal truth or dare?"

"truth."

"If you could be anyone for a day who would it be?"

"Me!"

"That's not the point."

"But why would I was to be anyone else other than myself if I can be me?"

"It's just a question."

"But why would you-"

"Ok next person." Mack interrupted Rascal growing tired of their argument.

Everyone else took their turn and it was time for bedtime. Everyone was assigned a room. And everyone decided to call it a night.

The next storm wasn't for weeks,

And it was only day 1

**I hoped you liked it! Please review! And see you when I can!**


	3. New Clothes and New Ideas

**Chapter 3: New Clothes and New Ideas**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Okay for starters thank you to Golden Falcon132 for who was the first favorite on this story and to cherrygorilla, Guest, and Guest for reviewing last chapter also! Anyways here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Morning came and Mack pulled herself out of bed. She usually wakes up with the sun, even over breaks, to catch a wave or two before she has to get ready for the day. But today, she didn't feel like moving at all. She was exhausted.

Luckily, she talked Olivia out of getting the top bunk so she could just roll out of bed and the falling distance wouldn't be that bad.

She opened the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. She also decided she was going to make pancakes and sausage for when everyone woke up they would have something to eat that was ready.

Mack looked out the window and saw Brady, Tanner, Giggles, SeaCat, Rascal, and Kiki out in the ocean. Considering they were all surfers and got up at the crack of dawn every day, didn't really surprise her.

She was cooking the pancakes and sausage when the 6 surfers came in. Brady walked over and pulled Mack away from her cooking just to give her a quick kiss good morning. Meanwhile, the other surfers found their spots at the table. The couple couldn't help but notice SeaCat and Giggles acting extremely strange around each other, but they weren't going to worry about that, right now.

"Hey Brady, could you go wake up the bikers?" Mack asked. Brady nodded and started to walk away before Mack stopped him.

"Oh and Olivia!"

"Um sure.."

Brady came back down about 5 minutes later with a bunch of sleepy, cranky bikers. They too found their spots at the table from the previous night before. The surfers noticed their crankiness and decided not to create small talk.

When breakfast was served, everyone dived in, like they haven't eaten in days! Once everyone was done, some people headed upstairs while the rest left the house. The girls were split in half. Half the girls followed Mack home and the other half went upstairs to Olivia's room. The boys all followed Brady back to his house.

Before the guys and some of the girls left, SeaCat snatched his hat back from Kiki, put it on, and ran out the door before she could get a chance to stop him or worse, get it back.

Giggles, Lela, and CheeChee followed Mack, while Kiki and Struts went upstairs.

Luckily it was Sunday, so Mack's grandpa would be on deliveries for a while.

Giggles was wearing a beige color dress with a jean jacket, matching boots and her hair was pulled back with a silver, sparkly headband.

Lela was wearing a black and pink long sleeve sweater with a pair of skinny jeans. She wore black flats and her hair hug loosely around her shoulders; no beehive and all of her overdone make-up was replaced with lighter, matching make-up.

CheeChee was wearing a strapless pink top with white shorts matched with sandals and large, pink hoop earrings. Her overdone make-up and hair were replaced with lighter make-up and her hair also hung loosely around her shoulders.

And finally Mack was wearing a navy blue tank top with ripped skinny jeans, which were matched with a pair of neon yellow converse. Her hair also hung loosely around her shoulders, much to her disliking.

Kiki was wearing a pink blouse with a black bow around her waist with black shorts. She wore black high heels and black diamond earrings with a matching necklace. Her hair was in a braid which hung over her right shoulder.

Struts was wearing a pink and white striped shirt with black and white tye dyed jeans matched with pink converse. Her hair was in a braided pony tail which hung over her left shoulder with a pink flower hair clip. But she was still chewing a huge wad of bubble gum.

And Olivia was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a maroon scarf matched with striped, colorful leggings. Along with black, sparkly flats. Her hair was in a French braid, hung over her left shoulder.

Every girl with a different style but still looked beyond normal.

(The guys just wore casual boy clothes.)

The girls at Mack's were just about to leave when Lela noticed a picture frame on Mack's tableside bed.

"What's this?" She asked Mack, picking up the picture and looking at it carefully.

"Oh that? That's just mine and Brady's prom picture." Mack answered sitting down next to Lela on the bed smiling.

"What's prom?"

"Prom is a night of dancing and having fun. You can either have a date or go alone or go with friends. It's very fun. Also they may have themes. Like that one, the theme was At the Carnival. Although that was our last prom because we are graduating in a few days." Mack explained. By now everyone had been listening and their eyes wide. All probably thinking the same thing.

"We should have a prom!" Giggles exclaimed

"Yeah we totally should." CheeChee begged.

"No we can't we don't have enough time, money-" Mack started before being cut off by the three teens.

"PLEASE!"

"Ok fine!" Mack finally gave in. She didn't know how she was going to tell the others that they were having a prom.

**There you go I hoped you liked it. And I hope you like the idea of there being a prom too! Please tell me what you thought and I'll see you either Wednesday or Thursday. I will have an official updating schedule next week hopefully. Bye!**


	4. Preparing for Prom

**Chapter 4: Preparing for Prom**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Ok for starters thank you to everyone who reviewed and is reading this story in general! Okay now on with the chapter! And I hope you enjoy!**

The boys had gone out for a mid-day swim once they got back from Brady's and ate their lunch.

Mack had already talked about prom with the other girls and they were all up for it. But Mack decided it was best for the guys not to know right now because knowing them, they would probably say no to the idea. So she waited until they left to show the girls prom sites online.

The boys came back in a while later when the girls weren't prepared. They all whipped their heads around in perfect unison. SeaCat picked up a flyer and studied it carefully. It had all of the supplies needed for prom and some ideas for it. Brady couldn't help but laugh when he saw the paper.

"What are you laughing about?" Mack asked noticing his laughter. He had just the weirdest and strangest laughs.

"Oh it's just that you barely wanted to go to the school's prom and yet you're putting together one." Brady explained still laughing.

"Hey it's not that I wanted to have a prom. They do! And they sort of….kind of….talked me into it." Mack defended crossing her arms over her chest showing she was done talking.

But Brady knew she did want the prom to happen or else she wouldn't have said yes to it in the first place. She probably wanted her closest friends to be there and at their prom, she didn't really. Mack had friends, she really did! But only a couple of them she could call "Friends" and could stand most of the time.

The guys decided that a prom would be a cool idea, but weren't too fine on the whole "dressing up" part.

But first things first. They needed dates.

Tanner and Lela both ran up to each other and asked each other at the same time as if they had been rehearsing all day because neither of them were nervous.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Yes!" they both answered at the same time which resulted in an awe and a hug from the both of them. Lela had dreamed of prom since earlier and was going to wait for Tanner to ask her but she remembered what Mack said and decided to go for it.

Lugnut ended up asking CheeChee and Kiki was madder than ever. She thought she was never going to prom. But she decided to mainly because Giggles begged her to go considering she didn't have a date either. Well….for now.

Rascal became a man and asked Struts and she blushed and fluttered her eyes and ran off to find CheeChee.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes!" Rascal called.

Brady just decided to ask Mack like a normal person would. He wasn't going to go all out like he did for the real prom.

_He found a whole bunch of seashells before him and Mack would normally got out for some surfing. He found enough and lined them up facing the house so when she came out, that would be the first thing she saw._

_Mack walked out and her jaw dropped. _

_The shells read:_

**_WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?_**

_Brady walked out from behind a bush with a bouquet of Mack's favorite flowers._

"_So will you?" Brady asked with hope in his eyes_

"_Yes!" Mack answered, rushing down the steps and leaping into Brady's arms while he spun her around on the sand. _

That was how Brady asked Mack to the prom the first time. But decided not to go full out again. He didn't have much time and plus it wouldn't be a surprise.

Butchy had a rough time asking Olivia but once he finally did he got a bear hug from her. And Butchy did what he hadn't done in a long time,

Blushed.

SeaCat and Giggles were out taking a walk on the beach. Now it was them two and Kiki left that didn't have dates. They were walking in silence and it was awkward, it became even more awkward when Giggles just burst out into song.

_Giggles: Ok can I just say something crazy?_

She had stopped walking and now SeaCat had too. Wondering what his friend he had known forever needed to say. Maybe she was confessing she liked him as much as he liked her. It would be better if she said something first instead of him. And besides, Mack had told them it was ok for girls to make the first move. Why not now?

_SeaCat: I love crazy!_

'Here goes nothing' thought Giggles

_Giggles: All my life has been a series_

_Of doors in my face_

Giggles mimicked doors being slammed in front of her face and got closer to SeaCat.

_Giggles: And then suddenly I bump into you_

_SeaCat: I was thinking the same thing!_

'_Cause like I've been searching my whole life_

_To find the right girl_

_And maybe it's the party talking_

_Or the great smell of you_

He sang tapping Giggles nose playfully. They grabbed hands and started skipping down the beach.

_Giggles: But with you_

_SeaCat: But with you_

_I found my girl_

_Giggles: I see your face_

_Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door!_

_Giggles: With you_

She pointed at SeaCat

_SeaCat: With you_

He pointed at Giggles

_Giggles: With you_

She pointed at him again

_SeaCat: With you_

He pointed at her again

_Both: Love is an open door_

SeaCat was sitting in a life guard chair watching the waves roll over.

_SeaCat: I mean it's crazy_

Giggles pops her head up from her hiding spot.

_Giggles: What?_

_SeaCat: We finish each others _

_Giggles: Sandwiches_

Giggles pulls SeaCat off the chair and they start to run down the beach again.

_SeaCat: That's what I was gonna say!_

_Giggles: I've never met someone _

_Both: Who thinks so much like me_

_Jinx! _

They locked pinkies

_Jinxs again!_

They locked their other pinkies

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_SeaCat: You_

_Giggles: And I_

_SeaCat: Were _

_Giggles: Just_

_Both: Meant to be_

_Giggles: Say goodbye_

_SeaCat: Say goodbye_

_Both: To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore_

Now Mack and Brady were standing by the window, watching the two act like nut jobs but were also fascinated by the two. Normally they were the quiet surfers, not anymore.

_Both: Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door!_

_Giggles: With you_

She pointed at SeaCat

_SeaCat: With you_

He pointed at Giggles

_Giggles: With you_

She pointed at him again

_SeaCat: With you_

He pointed at her again

_Both: Love is an open door_

_SeaCat: Can I say something crazy?_

_Will you go to prom with me?_

_Giggles: Can I say something crazier_

_YES!_

**I hope you enjoyed! I don't know why but I loved writing this chapter! The song I used was Love is an Open Door from Frozen. Please review and update (Hopefully) on Friday! Remember official updating schedule next week!**


	5. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 5: Night to Remember**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Ok for starters thank you to everyone that reviews and likes this story in general! I really hope you like this chapter, it's based off the scene in High School Musical so I hope you enjoy!**

_Rascal: Guess now it's official_

_Butchy&Lugnut: Can't back down _

_Can't back down no_

_Giggle&Kiki: Getting ready_

_For the night of nights_

_Struts: The night of nights _

_Alright_

Brady was trying to help SeaCat find his size so they would know what tux or suit to look for.

_Brady: Don't panic_

_SeaCat: PANIC!_

_Butchy: Now do we have to _

_Dress up for the prom_

Lugnut walked over and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

_Lugnut: Dude I don't think we have the choice_

_Lela: Yeah it's the night of all nights_

_Gotta look just right_

_CheeChee: Dressing to impress the boys_

The guys were in Olivia's brothers room and had all the possible tuxedos and suits they could possibly find. Olivia's house had been in her family for generations, so any leftovers would be in a trunk upstairs, which they happily found and brought down.

_Rascal: Do I wear classic_

Rascal popped out behind some curtains with a classic style tux.

_Butchy: Or vintage _

Butchy also popped out with a vintage, odd looking tux on. Mainly because he put it on the wrong way.

_Lugnut: Or plaid_

_Where's the mirror_

Lugnut came out with a plaid tux on. Which would be okay if they were going to a western themed prom.

_Brady: I think this tux is too baggy_

Brady had a tux on at least 2 times greater his size

_Tanner: Too tight_

Tanner had a tux on that was at least 2 times less than his size.

_SeaCat: It makes me look weird_

SeaCat popped out and looked down in disgust as he saw what he was wearing. He was right, he did look a little strange.

The girls were Olivia's room across the hall, searching through Mack and Olivia's homecoming dresses.

_Kiki: Should I go movie star_

Kiki held up a long, aqua blue strapless dress.

_Struts: Glamorous _

_Struts had a long, pink puffy skirt, strapless dress_

_CheeChee: Sassy_

CheeChee held a short, ruffled purple dress

_Olivia: Or sweet_

Olivia decided to hold up the dress she was officially going to wear. It's what she wore to the real prom. A Cinderella like dress except it is strapless. She still has glass slippers though!

_Giggles&Lela: Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me_

Giggles and Lela were face to face to face holding the same dress. It was a red strapless dress with a bow around the waist. Apparently, her and Mack had the same dress

Guys_: It's the night of our nightmares_

The guys were now regretting ever saying yes to the whole prom idea.

_Girls: It's the night of our dreams_

_Guys: It's too late to back out of it_

_Girls: Hey_

_Makeovers _

_Massages_

_Guys: Don't know what a corsage is_

_Girls: Been waiting since yesterday for this_

_It's gonna be the night!_

The girls started skipping around the room while Mack sat on the bed watching them and giggling.

_Guys: Can't wait_

_Girls: To remember_

_Guys: Oh man_

_Girls: Come on big fun_

_Alright_

_It's gonna be the night_

_Guys: I guess_

_Girls: To last forever_

_Guys: Lucky us_

_Girls: We'll never, ever, ever, forget!_

CheeChee and Lugnut were both getting ready in the bathrooms.

_CheeChee: Getting ready_

_Get getting ready_

_Getting ready_

_Get, getting ready go_

Tanner knocked on the door impatiently

_Tanner: Hey! _

_You've been in there for an hour man_

_CheeChee: So what should I do with my hair_

_Lugnut: Where's my shaver_

_CheeChee: Oh I love it_

_Lugnut: I look like a waiter_

_CheeChee: Should I fluff it_

_Both: It's getting later_

_Already should be there_

All the guys were standing in the hallway. (It was a pretty big hallway). They all had corsages in their hands, since Brady had explained to them what it was.

_Guys: Kiki opens the door_

_I'm shaking inside_

Kiki opens it in her dress because she is the only one who didn't have a date. But who knows! Maybe she'll get to have at least one dance with Lugnut.

_Girls: He's here _

_It's time_

_The hour arrived_

_Guys: Don't know why_

_My knees are taking me down_

All of the guys except for Brady, knees were shaking. They all felt like they were falling.

_Girls: Where's my purse _

_Lip gloss_

_Now I'm really freaking out_

_Guys: Then something changes my world_

_The most beautiful girl_

_Right in front of my eyes_

Lela emerged first. She was wearing Olivia's pink, spaghetti strapped silky dress with sparkly flats on her feet. She walked right over to Tanner, he put the corsage on her wrist, and he took her arm and lead her downstairs to the basement. Which is where the party was located.

Next came Olivia. She was wearing her prom dress which was her Cinderella style dress with glass slippers on her feet. She marched on over to Butchy, and they did the same thing the couple before them had done.

After Olivia was CheeChee. CheeChee wore Olivia's short, strapless, mint green dress. Her hair was normal and she wore black flats. (Mainly, they all chose Olivia's dresses and Mack's shoes) CheeChee skipped on over to Lugnut and they did the same routine as the last two couples. Kiki couldn't help but scowl and Brady noticed this. But he was going to wait until tomorrow to talk to Mack about it.

Next arrived Struts. Struts was wearing Olivia's long, strapless dress. It was darker purple on the top and as it made its way down the dress, it got lighter. She was wearing Mack's cream color flats. She strutted over to Rascal, and they continued on the cycle on what the other couples before them have done.

And then it was Mack. Mack also decided to wear her prom dress she originally wore. Even though Brady had seen her in it before, he was still love struck and in awe. He remembered when he first saw the dress, he thought she was perfect and flawless and had no worries at all. And he was right! That night she acted like the real Mack that is hidden underneath all of her stressed out side. Mack's dress was a strapless, cotton candy flowered top with a teal blue ribbon around the waist, with a blue, white, and green layered puffy skirt, with her favorite white flats.

"You look amazing!" Brady complimented her while slipping the corsage on her wrist. Mack rolled her eyes.

"You've seen me in it before!" Mack argued slipping her arm into Brady's.

"So..that doesn't mean it's not true!" He defended leading Mack downstairs.

And last but not least Giggles. She was wearing Mack's yellow, strapless puffy layered dress with Olivia's heels. She was the only one wearing heels. She walked over to SeaCat and her carried her downstairs so she wouldn't trip on her heels.

_Girls: It's gonna be the night_

_Guys: Oh yeah_

_Girls: To remember_

_Guys: That's for sure_

_Girls: Come on now, big fun_

_Alright_

_It's gonna be the night_

_Guys: Yeah tonight_

_Girls: To last forever_

_Guys: Forever more_

_All: We'll never ever, ever forget!_

Everyone attended the mini prom happening downstairs.

SeaCat and Giggles appeared and everyone was shocked and acted like they didn't know them.

_Lugnut&Butchy&Rascal: Who's that girl?_

_Brady&Tanner: She's so fine_

Tanner got a slap in the arm from Lela on his line and all Mack did was roll her eyes. If Brady was trying to make her jealous it wasn't working!

_Struts&CheeChee: Who's that guy?_

_Mack&Lela: I don't recognize_

_Tanner&Brady: Who's that girl_

_Butchy&Lugnut&Rascal: She looks so good yeah_

Everyone grabbed their date and lead them onto the dance floor, they were all performing the same partner moves at the same time like they have been rehearsing for hours.

_All: But you'll never really notice but you probably should_

_Big fun _

_On the night of nights_

_The night of nights tonight_

_Let's dance_

_On the night of nights _

_You know we're gonna do it right_

_It's gonna be the night_

_To remember_

_Its gonna be the night _

_To last forever_

_It's gonna be the night_

_To remember_

_It's gonna be the night to last forever_

_Forever_

_It's gonna be our night_

_Guys: You know it_

_All: To remember_

_Guys: All time _

_Girls: Come on now_

_Big fun _

_Guys: Big fun_

_Girls: It's gonna be the night_

_Guys: Love it_

_Girls: To last forever_

_Guys: The rest of our lives_

_All: We'll never ever, ever forget_

_Girls: It's gonna be our night_

_Guys: Oh yeah_

_Girls: All together_

_Guys: Say it loud_

_Girls: Come on now_

_Everyone_

_Guys: That's right_

_Girls: It's gonna be a night_

_Guys: Yeah tonight_

_Girls: To remember_

_Guys: Hear the crowd_

_All: And never ever_

_Ever_

_Never_

_Ever_

_Ever_

_Never_

_Ever_

_Ever_

_Never_

_Ever forget!_

The guys had the girls in a dip when the song ended.

They treated it like a real prom too! The voted for king and queen also! The thirteen of them had a blast! But in the next morning,

There were only 12

**I hope you liked it! I loved writing this chapter also! Ok review and tell me who you think won king and queen! And who's missing! Whoever gets it right, gets a shout out next chapter! Update Sunday and official schedule next week!**


	6. Where's Kiki?

**Chapter 6: Where's Kiki?**

**Hello! I'm back and to start off thank you to who reviewed and likes this story, it means a lot! Also all of the answers will be revealed! Hope you like it….Enjoy!**

Instead of going out for their regular surf in the morning, all of the surfers just sat in the living room discussing about Kiki.

Nobody knows where she went and why she left so suddenly, but Brady had an idea on why.

"Um….guys?" Brady started, catching everyone's attention.

"I think I may know a reason why Kiki left." He continued.

"Tell us!" Rascal begged.

"I think that maybe she left was because of prom." Brady confessed.

"But why would she leave? She was having so much fun until she announced king and queen." Tanner started

"Then she went upstairs and we haven't seen her sense!" Giggles finished.

"Yeah but maybe it was because of WHO won prom king and queen." Brady tried. Hopefully they would catch on soon.

"But why would she be upset that Lugnut and CheeChee won? They looked cute together?" Mack asked walking into their conversation. Everyone whipped their heads around to face her.

"Hey how long have you been up?" Brady asked.

"And standing there?" SeaCat continued.

"Oh just enough to get the gist of the conversation." Mack answered walking over and sitting next to Brady.

"So what about Kiki?" Mack added

"I think that Kiki has or at least had a crush on Lugnut." Brady confessed and everyone gasped.

"But why wouldn't she tell me she had a crush on someone? I'm her best friend!" Giggles exclaimed. SeaCat pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Maybe she was embarrassed?" Rascal asked.

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't embarrassed that I was dating Lela behind everyone's back, but I didn't want anyone to find out! I mean I am a surfer, she is a biker." Tanner babbled. The group started to zone him out and continue on with the important conversation.

"That makes sense. I mean during game night the first day she looked at Lugnut when Giggles asked her if she had a crush." Mack explained

"Yeah and I saw her scowl at them when she was holding the door open." Brady added.

"Well I'm hungry let's go make some toast." Tanner said snapping back into reality.

"Do you even know how to make toast here?" Giggles asked

"Nope but I'll figure it out." Tanner replied leading the surfers into the kitchen except for Mack and Brady.

"What are we going to do about Kiki?" Mack asked.

"There's nothing we can do! We have no idea on where she went and she's a stranger to the outside world. All we can do is wait until she returns." Brady explained. Mack nodded. They sat there in silence until they heard a scream and both of their eyes widened. They looked towards the kitchen and saw smoke pouring out. SeaCat ran to the doorway where the two could see him.

"Um guys? Your stove is on fire." SeaCat explained. Mack and Brady leaped of the couch and followed SeaCat into the kitchen.

"Fire!?" Mack yelled

"How did that happen?" Brady asked grabbing the fire extinguisher.

"We tried to make toast!" Rascal answered

"Why didn't you just use the toaster?" Mack asked but yelled a little, all though cautious not to wake the teens upstairs.

"What's a toaster?" Tanner asked.

The gang finally got the fire out and decided to spend a day at the pool. Even though Olivia lived on the beach, she also had an underground pool in the backyard. Which came in handy when trying to keep the guys out of the open.

The girls were dangling their feet in the pool while the guys were either taking turns off the diving board, or just relaxing in the pool.

This is just what everyone needed, to get their minds off of things. The bikers weren't that taken back by Kiki's disappearance except for Lela. Lela and the surfers and Olivia were worried sick.

They were jamming out to music and singing. Brady had grabbed Mack's feet and yanked her into the pool when she wasn't wearing a bathing suit. She was just wearing shorts and a tank top. She wasn't too happy about it.

SeaCat has also yanked Giggles in and Butchy did the same to Olivia and Tanner did the same to Lela.

When they were done swimming and eating and getting ready for bed, everyone decided they were going to have a campout in the living room. Just in case Kiki came home.

Mack and Brady were cuddled up on a recliner, so were Butchy and Olivia. Lela and Tanner were curled up on the couch. And everyone else either found a spot on the couch or on the floor.

They stayed up all night watching movies and eating popcorn. By 1 in the morning, only Brady, Butchy, Tanner, and SeaCat remained awake. Everyone else was sound asleep. Brady had started to drift off and so had Tanner, until someone repeatedly knocking on the door bolted the two and Mack awake.

"What time is it?" Mack asked half awake.

"Um 1:45." SeaCat answered.

Mack groaned and started to get up, but Brady wouldn't let her. She didn't argue and instead, Brady got up to get the door fixing his hair along the way. He opened it shocked to see a very,

Beat up Kiki

**I hope you liked it! Sorry it was shorter than the others! There you go! Kiki is back and not in very great shape! Next chapter Tuesday and on Tuesday I should have a schedule if I get good news from the doctor! Please review!**


	7. What Happened to Kiki?

**Chapter 7: What Happened to Kiki?**

**Hello! I'm back! Ok I got great news from the doctor so now I have an updating schedule; Tuesdays, Thursdays (If not then I will on Friday), and Sundays. So here's the chapter…. I hope you enjoy!**

"Kiki! Get in here!" Brady ordered, quietly and sympathetically. Kiki walked in limping and she looked like she was about to fall over. Brady quickly shut the door and grabbed her to help steady her.

"I think I need to lay down." Kiki muttered, swaying back and forth.

"How about you sit down, and I'll get you a glass of water." Brady constructed her in a chair before running into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The three boys that were awake were now on their feet, running towards the door.

The three of them stopped dead in their tracks once they saw how beat up she was.

Kiki's eye was almost swollen shut, her arms and legs had scratches all over them and most of them were bleeding. Her ankle was also swelled up and she could barely walk. She had leafs and dirt in her hair and her dress was shredded. Hopefully Olivia didn't like that dress too much!

By now Brady was back with a glass of water. He handed it to her and pulled up a chair next to her.

"So what happened?" Brady asked.

"You guys will never understand…" Kiki stated

"Try us." Brady smirked.

"Fine…. What happened was; I went out for a walk, to you know clear my head when I walked into this alley…" Kiki began.

"She must've wandered into town." Brady thought aloud, stifling a yawn.

"Anyways, I was really upset. I felt like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and someone stomped on it, I felt betrayed and hurt. I just wanted to curl up in a corner and never come out. I started to say some mean things that I didn't mean and people had heard me! They had let their dogs out and some other peopled had started chasing me when I hit a tree, they came up and pushed me because I was all dizzy and could barely stand up right, fell down a hill, and landed in a creek. They stood there at the top laughing and then walked away." Kiki was on the edge of tears but she didn't cry at all. She looked like she was in too much pain to even breathe yet alone talk!

"That's quite a story you got there!" Butchy joked. SeaCat slapped him in the arm and Butchy let out a cry of pain, as Brady put a hand over his mouth.

"Well all you need to do is get some rest. Let's hope nothing is broken that way you don't need to go to the doctor's. But we need to keep you off that foot." Brady explained. He leaned over and picked Kiki up and into his arms. He ordered the other's to go to bed and we will deal with the others and Kiki in the morning. Brady had laid her down in the guest room making sure her foot was elevated and that she was comfortable, before turning the lights off and call it a night.

Brady walked back downstairs, grabbed a blanket and slept on the floor. He just couldn't figure out who would do such a thing!

Morning came and the 4 boys who were up at two o'clock in the morning, were still sleeping past 10. Which came as a surprise to many considering 3 out of the 4 were surfers who got up with the sun.

Mack, Olivia, Giggles, Lela, CheeChee, and Struts were in the kitchen drinking either coffee or juice. Laughing and giggling at whatever they were talking about. But Mack and Olivia could feel that there was something different in the house. And they weren't sure if it was bad or good.

The two girls excused themselves and went upstairs. They were having a quiet conversation when they heard hacking coming from the guest room. Nobody is supposed to be up here!

They stepped cautiously, trying not to make any noise. Olivia creaked the door open and her and Mack gasped at the sight.

"Kiki?!" Mack asked.

"Is that you?" Olivia questioned. She wasn't too sure if it was her friend or not.

"Hi." Kiki croaked, shifting her ice pack around so she lay more comfortable.

"What happened?" Mack asked.

Kiki told her story once again to the two girls. They were so shocked! They had never imagined Kiki, the always bubbly surfer, to be hurt and shy and mellow!

Brady had came in and ushered the girls out of the room.

"She needs some sleep." Brady told the two

"Well yeah but what do we do?" Questioned Olivia, biting her thumb nail.

"Nothing! We cannot physically do anything until we get the whole story!" Mack answered.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Olivia asked.

"Wait for her to heal and feel comfortable to say the whole story." Mack answered once again.

The three headed back downstairs to tell the rest of the group that Kiki is back and how she is in rough shape. Also that she shouldn't be bothered at the moment.

The rest of the crew nodded their heads in response and headed off to their normal activities.

A little while later, Mack, Olivia, and Brady, went upstairs to deliver Kiki some lunch.

"Hey Kiki!" Brady knocked. Mack came in with a tray of food while Olivia came in with a drink.

"We brought you lunch!" Mack exclaimed

"Thanks."

"So about the accident we are going to take great care of you and I'm pretty sure there are crutches in the attic you can use and we are going to find out who did this to you and why." Olivia babbled before Kiki cut her off.

"Guys don't worry too much. I'm fine really!"

"No you're not!" Mack argued

"Yes I am. And besides it's not like this has never happened to me before!"

The three of them stood there speechless while Kiki attempted to dive into her food.

**Hope you liked it! Review! And thank you to who reviewed and likes this story! Update Thursday!**


	8. Kiki's Past

**Chapter 8: Kiki's Past**

**Hello! Here's another chapter! Thank you to cherrygorilla and SunBlazer15 for reviewing. If you don't already, you should go check out both of their stories they're amazing! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter…..all of the answers will be revealed!**

The three still stood their speechless and did not dare to move.

How could she have gone through this before?

Who would hurt an innocent Kiki?

Kiki looked up from her food.

"Let me guess, you guys want answers.."

The three of them nodded still speechless. Kiki let in a deep breath before beginning her story.

"When I was a little girl, I wasn't a surfer….I was a biker girl. My mom and dad were all into those motorbikes and leather jackets and really tight clothing. They always told me that I was going to be the next big biker, and I would be the 'Queen of the Road' as they put it. But even back then I knew biking wasn't for me, surfing was my passion. I has looked through photo albums and found all of these surfing trophies in the attic, I was a surfer at heart! It was in our family! But my parents wanted to change it up a little bit. So he forced me into doing something I didn't want to do. I confessed to him that I wanted to surf and carry on the legacy and he slapped my cheek. I had a handprint on my cheek for weeks and every time the subject of surfing would come up he would hit me in the same spot!

When I was about 13, my mom had passed away so it was just me and my dad.

I snuck out without his permission to get surfing lessons, he had found out and had beat me for disobeying me and kept telling me I was a disappointment of this family and that I should be ashamed of myself. I had a black eye and it was almost swollen shut. My ankle was fractured and my shoulder was dislocated. I also had scratches all over my arms and legs!

It felt weird arguing with him without someone on my side. My mom always agreed with me. And now that she was gone, my dad told me that I have to follow her steps and do what she couldn't. I just couldn't take the abuse anymore so I packed up my things and ran away. Big Momma took me in and I called the police on my dad and he was taken to prison. And I haven't seen him sense!" Kiki confessed and started crying her eyes out.

"You guys wouldn't understand!" Kiki cried "Now leave me alone!" The three looked offended but did as they were told but Mack held back. She shut the door and locked it so Brady couldn't come and yank her back.

She did know what Kiki was going through. Mack and Kiki were about the same age, but different time periods, when they lost their mothers.

Of course Mack's father never abused her, she barely knew him! He had left the day she was born because Mack wasn't a guy she was a girl. Anyways she knew what it felt like to feel that no one knows what you are going through but they think they do. She also knew what is was like to be abused and be forced into doing something that you do not want to do!

"Kiki?" Mack called.

"Go away." Kiki shouted. She startled everyone down stairs and they all came running towards the door, knocking and screaming let me in!

"Hey! It's okay. It will get better in time." Mack tried

"How! How do you know!" Kiki shrieked

"Because I have been through it before!" Mack shouted back unintentionally. Everyone who was banging on the door and making loud noises instantly stopped and quieted down. Brady who had been standing at the door was quite shocked at his girlfriends remark. Of all the time he has known her, she had never opened up about her past.

"You have?" Kiki asked

"Yes I know exactly what you are going through."

"You have been forced to do something, lost your mom, ran away, and been abused?"

"Yes well everything but the ran away part." Mack had now began to get tears in her eyes as well.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was at the age you were when you lost your mom when I lost mine. Except I have regretted so many things about it though. I was such a stubborn child. And my father walked away when I was first born because I was a girl not a guy. Um my mom died the night she went out which was the same night we had a huge fight. I was abused not only verbally by Olivia but also physically because of getting involved with the wrong people."

Olivia looked embarrassed at the mention of her name as the others listened closely. Brady on the other hand heard Mack and just wanted to barge in there and hold her. Some of the things she is confessing to Kiki she hasn't even told Brady yet.

"And a few years ago the summer when we met you, my aunt had come and tried to get me to go to this private school I had agreed to go to when I was 14. I mean I never ran away but I do know what it feels like with all of the other things. Look I know it hurts now especially because you are just confronting about it to other people. The things you burry so far into the back of your mind and never want it to get out. But it will get better and soon you will have no problem telling people your story or you won't even worry about it at all. But do not make the same mistakes I made. When we get you back home, go find your father, go visit your mother's grave! Do the stuff that I never had the courage to do."

Kiki nodded. Mack said goodbye, wiped her tears, and opened the door to find a whole bunch of sad looking faces that just heard the whole conversation. Mack was a little embarrassed and told everyone to let Kiki rest and go downstairs.

Everyone, not even Brady, knew that the two people they knew the closest….

Had terrible pasts and weren't always what they seemed to be.

**Hope you liked it! There were a lot of confessions in this chapter! Update Sunday and please review!**


	9. Another Casual Day

**Chapter 9: Another Casual Day**

**Hello! I'm back! Ok for starters thank you to my reviewers. And here is the next chapter!**

Kiki could now walk but with a limp on her ankle and everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

Mack and Brady had to leave Olivia in charge of the group while they went home and planned their graduation parties.

Mack's aunt had come back to help plan her party and help her get into a good college although Mack had already accepted one still on the beach and close to where Brady was going. But she was just going to let her aunt be happy for once.

And Brady had to just run home and discuss the basics. And hear his siblings fight over who gets his room.

Olivia had already had her grad party so she was available to 'babysit.' Once Mack and Brady had returned, they decided to go out into town to do something, considering Kiki was now mobile.

Since none of them had a car, they walked to Brady's all time favorite putt-putt course. He used to come there all the time with his family before his parents got divorced.

Now they never do anything as a family.

So he decided that was what they were going to do. They paid for 13 people for both courses. You could either go through one course or you could go through another. And considering they had nothing planned. They did both.

The courses were mainly empty. Probably because it was a work night, so many of the parent were out at work or at home sleeping for work the next morning.

The golf balls were colorful and Mack, Olivia, and Brady all chose their color easily.

Mack: Purple

Olivia: Pink

Brady: Yellow

But the others were having issues. The guys had chose their color but the girls were having issues.

Giggles looked like she was having the most issues of all!

"Oh my! So many colors to choose from!" Giggles exasperated. There were only like 7 different color choices.

SeaCat couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's remark, Brady walked over and SeaCat had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Dude, don't laugh at your girlfriends choices. You are one of them." Brady warned. Giggles had finally chose the color pink and turned around confused. SeaCat washed that smile right of his face.

The guys had finally chose their colors:

Butchy: Black

Lugnut: Red

Struts: Pink

CheeChee: Orange

Lela: Blue

Tanner: Purple

SeaCat: Green

Giggles: Pink

Kiki: Purple

Rascal: Brown

They also had to play in groups of 4 so one person could play, but they wouldn't keep track of their score.

They all just took practice shots on the first hole to see who would get a hole in one on their first try, and if they did, they would be the person not counted.

Even though Mack knew how to play, Brady still wrapped his arms around her, showing her how to hit the ball. Instead of fighting she just let it go.

The guys soon figured out it was just like golf only minier! But the girls were having issues, so the guys stepped up as gentlemen and did exactly what Brady had done to Mack.

Everyone took their shot and Lugnut ended up getting a hole in one on every round.

So the official groups are:

Mack, Brady, Olivia, and Butchy.

Lela, Tanner, SeaCat, and Giggles

Struts, Rascal, CheeChee, and Kiki.

Then there was Lugnut.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. It was a great thing they had brought extra golf balls because a lot of the girls had hit them a little too hard and they went flying.

Struts had hit one that knocked someone off their bike, and Giggles had hit a car driving down the highway.

While CheeChee and Kiki had hit theirs into the ocean and obviously they couldn't retrieve them.

Lela was doing pretty good so far and they were already on the 8th hole on the first course. Until she swung and let go of her club and almost took off her brother's head who was at the hole in front of them.

"Hey what gives sis? Tryin' to kill me!" Butchy exclaimed but was far from being mad.

Maybe it was the impact of being around all the surfers and Olivia or it was the real world rubbing off on him.

Since Lela had lost her club over the railing, she had to now borrow Tanner's.

After the first course was complete, they calculated who had won:

Brady came in first with 45 points

Next came Butchy with 49 points

Then it was SeaCat with 54 points,

Giggles came next with 55 points.

Mack was next with 57 points

Lela had 60 points

Tanner had 63 points

Rascal had 65 points

And Kiki had 67 points.

And since Brady won, Lugnut substituted in for him so he could play for points.

After the game, the points were pretty much in the same order with Lugnut on top.

Afterwards, Mack, Brady, and Olivia took everyone out for ice cream at their all time favorite ice cream parlor.

Mack got strawberry, Brady got chocolate and peanut butter, Olivia got plain chocolate, and Giggles was having issues again to decide.

"Oh my! So many flavors to choose from!" Giggles exasperated.

SeaCat couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's remark, Brady walked over and SeaCat had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Dude, don't laugh at your girlfriends choices. You are one of them." Brady warned. Giggles had finally chosen the flavor mint chocolate chip and turned around confused. SeaCat washed that smile right of his face.

Everyone else got theirs and started the walk back to Olivia's. They were playing tricks on each other and one made Lela's go flying right into Butchy's hair. It was like the universe was out to get those two because whatever Lela lost, Butchy would end up either being hit or almost hit with whatever was flown.

But for the rest of the day everything was going great, except for when the sun came down and they had to walk the rest of the way in the dark and half the girls screamed like bloody murder.

But other than that everything was normal,

Well at least for now.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next update on Tuesday and don't forget to review!**


	10. Fixer Uppers

**Chapter 10: Fixer Uppers**

**Hello! Sorry for the later update, I was really busy today but I have the time now to update! Thank you to my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter.**

The next day was probably one of the best days they have had since the 13 characters of Wet Side Story appeared on the beach.

Mack and Olivia decided it was best to let them spend a day on the beach considering that is where they have spent practically their whole lives. And since all of them were dying to step out onto the sand they didn't object, except for maybe Kiki. She has pretty much healed all the way, well physical injuries anyway.

Her heart was still healing from Lugnut. She thought they may never get together, but what she didn't know is

The surfers had a plan up their sleeve.

After spending an entire day on the beach, they decided to end the night with a bonfire on the beach.

CheeChee has been all flirtatious with Lugnut but he never noticed, he never took his eyes off of Kiki. Giggles, SeaCat, Rascal, and Brady all shared a smirk before beginning their plan, which was a song. Of course!

Giggles walked on over and pulled Kiki up off her spot on the sand and Rascal did the same to Lugnut, while the others got into position for the surfers plan. Their fellow biker was in love, they couldn't help but meddle!

"Ouch Kiki! Easy!" Kiki shrieked. Giggles totally forgot she was still sore and quickly apologized and leading her over to the group of girls.

They kept asking her questions on what she admired the most about Lugnut and the guys were doing the same thing to Lugnut about Kiki. But both groups had no luck. So they decided it was time for plan B. The song.

_Mack: What's the issue dear?_

Mack showed that she was growing impatient in her voice even though she knew the line through in through. But she didn't want Kiki to know that.

_CheeChee: Why you holding back from such a man._

CheeChee had first had a crush on Lugnut but now that she knew one of her best friends has had a crush on him a lot longer than she, she backed off and decided to help.

_Struts: Tell me_

_Is the clumpy way he walks?_

Struts over exaggerated the way Lugnut walked but he still took offense to it.

"Hey!" Lugnut exclaimed

_Butchy: Or the grumpy way he talks?_

Butchy spoke in a really grumpy way like the 7 dwarf grumpy voice. Again like Struts over exaggerating.

_Lela: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped, weirdness of his feet?_

Lela picked up Lugnut's foot almost making him tip over. Once he rebalanced, he looked very obligated.

_Rascal: Although we know he washes well_

_He always ends up sort of smelly_

Rascal lifted up one of Lugnut's arms and pretended to sniff, then pretended to pass out because it "smelled" so badly

_Olivia: But you'll never meet a fellow _

_Olivia&SeaCat: Who's as sensitive and sweet_

_The Surfers: So he's a bit of a fixer upper_

_He's got a few flaws_

_Mack: Like his peculiar brain dear_

_Brady: The thing with his hair dear_

_Mack&Brady: Is a little outside of nature's laws_

_Lugnut: This is not about me!_

_Surfers: So he's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer upper up_

_With a little bit of love_

"Can we please just stop talking about this? Kiki looks like she is about to faint!" Lugnut begged gesturing towards Kiki.

"My head hurts" Kiki mumbled.

But nobody was buying it.

_Mack: I'll say!_

_So tell me dear_

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

Butchy came over and put his hands over Lugnut's ears.

_Butchy: Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Struts: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_

Struts wasn't sure if it was true or not but hey it went with the tune!

"I did not need to know that." Kiki confessed to a very embarrassed Lugnut.

_Brady: Are you holding back your fondness_

_Due to his shortage of blondness_

_Girls: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods!_

_Bikers: He's just a bit of a fixer upper_

_He's got a couple of bugs_

_Lugnut: No I don't_

_Bikers: His isolation is confirmation _

_Of his desperation for human hugs_

_Kiki: Awe_

_Bikers: So he's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But this we're certain of_

_The way to fix up this fixer upper_

_Is to fix him up with you!_

Lugnut was tired of their games and tried to put an end to it.

"Enough! She's engaged to someone else okay?"

Kiki who was about to pass out perked up immediately after his statement.

Everyone blinked as if they were practicing all day. The boys gathered into a huddle.

_SeaCat: So she's a bit of a fixer upper_

_Rascal: She's got a couple of flaws_

_Butchy: Her key engagement _

_Tanner: Is a flex arrangement_

_Brady: And by the way_

_I don't see no ring!_

_Guys: So she's a bit of a fixer upper_

_Her brain's a bit betwixt_

_Get the fiancé out of the way_

_And the whole thing will be fixed_

_Mack: We're not saying you can change him_

_Because people don't really change_

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_As powerful and strange_

_People make bad choices_

_If they're mad or scared or stressed_

_Throw a little love their way_

_Girls: Throw a little love their way_

_All the girls: And you'll bring out their best_

_Everyone: True love brings out the best_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_

_That's what it's all about_

_Father_

_Sister_

_Brother_

_We need each other_

_To raise us up and round us out_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But when push comes to shove_

_Lela: The only fixer upper fixer_

_That can fix a fixer upper is_

_Everyone: True_

_True_

_True_

_True_

_True_

_Love _

_Love _

_Love_

_Love_

_Love_

_Love_

_Rascal: Do you Kiki take Lugnut to be your lawfully wedded-_

_Lugnut&Kiki: Wait! What?_

_Rascal: You're getting married_

_Everyone: Love_

And this time Kiki did faint.

Right into Lugnut's arms

**Hope you enjoyed! I used the sing Fixer Upper from Frozen. Review and update on Thursday!**


	11. Scary Movies & Bonfires

**Chapter 11: Scary Movies & Bonfires**

**Hello! I am so so so so so sorry for missing two updates! I sort of forgot to on Thursday and then on Friday I was at a friend's house. Then Sunday I was spending time with my family so please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for the updates I have missed.**

The next day was rather quiet.

Kiki was now able to do most things but Brady had made her take it easy for a while, just to make sure she has healed properly.

Lela, Struts, CheeChee, Olivia, and Giggles were all in Olivia's bedroom either reading, channel surfing, or gossiping. (good things of course, like couples and crushes)

Lugnut and Butchy were downstairs watching football in the living room. The boys liked the idea of watching football instead of playing it most of the time.

Brady, SeaCat, Rascal, and Tanner were all in the kitchen playing card games.

Mack however, was the only one not at the house.

Her aunt had made her come home and spend some quality time with her family and not her "no good boyfriend" as her aunt put it. So Mack was forced to spend a day shopping and planning her graduation party with her aunt. Not Mack's idea of fun.

Everyone was in their own little area and nobody really spoke to one another, occasionally you would hear laughter from the girls upstairs, or Butchy and Lugnut yelling at the screen, or even the surfer guys calling each other cheaters in the games they played.

They decided around 5 they were going to put a movie in, they boys had outvoted the girls somehow and they ended up watching a horror movie. Although Brady and some of the girls weren't too keen on scary movies, but they let it slide.

Tanner had his arm around Lela incase she got scared. SeaCat had his arm around Giggles too, but whenever a scary part popped on, he would jump into her lap. Startling everyone around them.

Butchy was being the big, tough boyfriend to Olivia.

And everyone else that was still single sat on the floor, having blankets and pillows with them. Basically anything they could use to shield their eyes.

Brady sat with the single people even though he wasn't single, but Mack still wasn't back yet.

Normally he would watch scary movies with Mack. Mainly because she doesn't get scared as easily as he does.

At around 6:45 the door had creaked open. Everyone, who were all terrified because of the movie; have now turned their heads slowly towards the door. Nobody was there but the door was left wide open. They all spun their heads back to the circle with shocked looks all over their faces.

They turned their attention back to the movie when they heard the door slam shut. Everyone whipped their heads in unison to the door but no one was there.

"What are you guys looking at?" A voice called from behind them. Everyone knew the voice sounded familiar but just couldn't place it.

They slowly turned their heads towards the stranger, screamed, and threw whatever they possibly could at him.

Popcorn, blankets, and pillows clearly made the person upset once they were thrown.

The intruder was no covered in blankets and pillows and let out a frustrated groan.

Everyone grabbed their friends and held on tightly, they let out another scream when the person shook all of the blankets and pillows off.

They finally focused who the person was and stopped screaming.

It was so stranger.

It was Mack.

Mack turned the TV off and the light on and faced the group. She put her hands on her hips, body language showing that she wanted answers.

"Hey Mack! How was it with your aunt?" Brady tried changing the subject, also trying to get off the hook with her considering he was the one who threw a pillow at her that made her fall down.

"What are you guys doing!" Mack yelled, not answering Brady's question.

"Well we were watching a movie and got scared when you showed up and kind of protected ourselves." SeaCat answered sounding not a tiny bit scared of Mack.

Mack walked over to the movie case and read the title out loud.

"The Nightmare That Came True. Why on Earth would you guys watch that?"

"We's thought it looked interesting!" Lugnut responded trying to grab the remote away from Mack to resume the movie but failed miserably.

"No! No more scary movies. Movies like these are going to make you have nightmares, and guess what? You guys are far away from home so that being said, you cannot just run to your mommy and daddy when you get scared! We need to get you guys home in one piece both physically and emotionally! We can't do that if you guys are scared every time you enter a new room that was dark! Got it?" Mack lectured.

"Got it!" Everyone answered.

"Ok now let's go outside and enjoy the night."

"BONFIRE!" The boys all shouted before grabbing jackets and rushing out to start a fire on the beach in a perfect spot. The girls grabbed their coats and followed the boys outside.

They sat on the sand around the fire, laughing and talking about whatever came up on the subject.

Brady had his arm around Mack, Butchy had his around Olivia, SeaCat had his around Giggles, Tanner had his around Lela, and the rest just sat around the fire.

They also were singing random summer songs:

_Tanner: I see this life_

_Like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face_

_Are flashing signs_

_Seek it out _

_And ye shall find_

_Lela: Old_

_But I'm not that old_

_Young_

_But I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing_

_What we're told_

_Brady: I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong things_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right things_

_I couldn't lie_

_Couldn't lie_

_Couldn't lie_

_Tanner&Lela&Brady: Everything that kills me _

_Makes me feel alive_

_SeaCat&Giggles: Lately_

_I've been_

_I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But lately _

_I've been _

_I've been prayin hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Mack&Brady: Lately_

_I've been_

_I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But lately _

_I've been _

_I've been prayin hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be _

_We'll be_

_Counting stars_

_Rascal: I feel the love_

_And I feel it burn_

_Down this river_

_Every turn_

_Hope is a four letter word_

_Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Struts: Old_

_But I'm not that old_

_Young_

_But I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_Brady: I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right things_

_I couldn't lie_

_Couldn't lie _

_Couldn't lie_

_Rascal&Struts&Brady: Everything that drowns me_

_Makes me wanna fly_

_Butchy&Olivia: Lately_

_I've been_

_I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But lately _

_I've been _

_I've been prayin hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Mack&Brady: Lately_

_I've been_

_I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But lately _

_I've been _

_I've been prayin hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be _

_We'll be_

_Counting stars_

_Lugnut: Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learnt_

_Lugnut&CheeChee: Take that money _

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learnt_

_Lugnut&CheeChee&Kiki: Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learnt_

_Lugnut&CheeChee&Kiki&Tanner: Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learnt_

_SeaCat: Everything that kills me…._

_Makes me feel alive_

_Mack, Lela, Butchy, Olivia, SeaCat, Giggles, Lugnut, Kiki, Struts, CheeChee, Rascal, Tanner: Lately_

_I've been_

_I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But lately _

_I've been _

_I've been prayin hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Everyone plus Brady: Lately_

_I've been_

_I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But lately _

_I've been _

_I've been prayin hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be _

_We'll be_

_Counting stars_

_Surfer girls: Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learnt_

_Guys: Take that money _

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lesson I learnt_

_Biker Girls: Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learnt_

_Everyone: Take that money_

_Watch it burn_

_Sink in the river_

_The lessons I learnt_

**Hope you liked it! The song I used was Counting Stars cover by R5. Update tomorrow and thank you to my reviewers and please review. Again I'm sorry for the missed update!**


	12. Uh Oh!

**Chapter 12: Uh Oh!**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter like I promised yesterday and also it's my schedule for updating! Thank you to my reviewers and readers! It means a lot! Alright here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Just as Mack had predicted, almost everyone had nightmares last night.

At the breakfast table, everyone looked like they have seen a ghost.

"See I knew you guys shouldn't have watched that movie last night." Mack scolded taking a bite out of her pancake.

"I's wasn't even scared!" Lugnut defended. Mack didn't believe him.

"Well everyone else is….BOO!" Mack scared everyone at the table even Lugnut. She smirked and continued to eat her pancakes.

Once everyone had had their showers, it was about 10 o'clock. So the day was still young, so they could do anything they wanted to!

They had decided that the day was nice enough that they were all going to spend a day on the beach, until it rained.

But unfortunately, 3 out of 7 of the girls did not want to go in the water. But 1 out of the 3 had no choice.

Mack got stuck sitting with CheeChee, Struts, and Kiki on the beach while everyone else got to play in the sand and go into the ocean. But luckily Mack could at least get a tan!

Tanner had decided he was going to help Lela with her surfing lessons although, Lela kind of freaked out that she was actually getting wet in her surfing lesson, because when her lessons are at home, she doesn't get wet.

Meanwhile, the surfers were down farther on the beach than where Lela and Tanner's lesson took place. Mainly because they were embarrassed to be seen around a teenager that was freaking out because of getting wet and throwing tantrums when she falls off the surf board.

After lunch, everyone met up on the same spot on the beach to play some Frisbee. It failed badly, so they had given up in it eventually.

They had built a sandcastle village and any other buildings in the sand they could to waste time. Also they went boogie boarding and did some surfing. As the sun was setting, Brady broke into song;

_Brady: What up?_

_Summer and the sand_

_He's a drummer in the band_

Brady walked past this guy, with drum sticks, drumming on the side walk. Brady pointed to him and the guy got up and followed him.

_Droppin' the beat_

_She's a deejay at the boardwalk_

_Smile and a tan_

Brady smiled and pointed towards two girls that were tanning, who just like the drummer did, got up and followed him.

_And her sandal's in her hand_

_Rocking the shades_

_You could almost see her eyes lock_

Another girl who he had pointing to, ran to catch up in the line that was forming behind Brady.

_What could be better_

_Than the party and the weather_

_With the both of us together in the backdrop_

Brady took out his phone and took a picture with Lela on his phone and she hopped in line next to the rest of the people in line.

_Everything was nice_

_And the day turned into night_

_With the music and the lights_

_That's when we stopped_

As Brady sang the last line, he froze making everyone freeze that was behind him too!

_Oh _

_I heard it on the radio_

_Sing it out loud_

_Oh _

_Coming down to see your show_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody now_

_Heard it on the radio_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Coming down to see your show_

_Play it back_

_Play it back one time now_

_I heard it on the radio!_

Brady had corralled more people behind him and soon enough he had a bunch of people behind him. He found Mack and strolled on over to her and sang the next couple of lines about her.

_Board and a wet suit_

_On the day we met_

_I said I think of you_

_As catching a wave_

_Shorts and a jet ski_

This part, Mack smiled. It reminded her of the day Brady came to rescue her on a jet ski which led them to Wet Side Story.

_All the other summer things_

_Kickin' it in the sun all day_

_We've only got time for each other_

_And we only got time for the summer_

_Everybody knows_

_That we gotta let it go_

_Take a chance_

_Make it go our way_

Brady had grabbed Mack's hand with his spun her into the mini crowd behind him.

_Oh _

_I heard it on the radio_

_Sing it out loud_

_Oh _

_Coming down to see your show_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody now_

_Heard it on the radio_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Coming down to see your show_

_Play it back_

_Play it back one time now_

_I heard it on the radio!_

Everyone was back on the beach and the drummer dude was drumming on a set of drums while Brady stood in the middle of his mini beach party he had gathered.

_Okay_

_Listen to the story_

_Bout the party_

_Bout the glory_

_Bout the summer that would raise the bar_

_Anyone would tell you_

_It was chill it was stellar_

_The best time they've had so far_

_Everyone's together_

_Always going_

_Never better_

_And the good times go on, and on, and on_

_Never will forget it_

_Doesn't matter where we're going_

_I'll remember when I hear our song _

_WHAT?!_

_Oh _

_I heard it on the radio_

_Sing it out loud_

_Oh _

_Coming down to see your show_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Everybody now_

_Heard it on the radio_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Coming down to see your show_

_Play it back_

_Play it back one time now_

_I heard it on the radio!_

Thanks to Brady, there was now a mini party happening on the beach in front of Olivia's house. Once it was completely dark, they had all decided it was time to go back to Olivia's and get ready for bed even though their curfew is midnight, they could use a good nights sleep.

Mack and Brady emerged into the house first hand in hand but stopped dead in their tracks once they saw who was standing in Olivia's doorway.

Everyone else was still outside but Olivia pushed her way through the crowd and gasped.

There in her house stood the one and only

Antoinette Fox

**I hope you liked it! The song I used was Heard it on the Radio by Ross Lynch. Update Thursday and review!**


	13. Aunt Antoinette Should Defiantly Knock

**Chapter 13: Aunt Antoinette Should Defiantly Knock**

**Hello! I'm back with the update and thank you to my reviewers! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Olivia quickly shut the door before any of the others could come in, much to their dismay.

"What are you doing here?" Mack shrieked.

"And how did you get in here?" Olivia added very quietly. Mack's aunt rose her eyebrow at the three of them. Looking over Olivia and looking with disgust at Brady.

"I came to bring you home because do you know what time it is? And the door was unlocked."

"Yes it's 8:30 and I was just about to come home!" Mack lied. "And you don't just walk into people's houses whenever you would like to!"

"Oh whatever! I just came to get you mainly because I don't trust you with him." Antoinette just pointed her little finger at Brady in disgust.

"How come you have such an issue trusting me? Is it because I didn't go to that stupid school."

"We will talk about this later but right now you are coming with me and you are not coming back at all tomorrow. You need to plan your party and you aren't going to get anywhere if you are spending all of your time with him!" Antoinette pointed another finger at Brady and grabbed Mack's wrist and pushed past Olivia and Brady, but Olivia stopped her before she could open the door.

"Um you can't go out this door."

"Why not?" Antoinette asked putting her free hand on her hip while squeezing the other hand around Mack's wrist harder which made Mack squeal. Brady would've helped her but he was not going to go around Mack as long as her Aunt was there.

"Because there is a HUGE hole and you are wearing heels. We don't want you or Mack to get hurt." Olivia lied. And if you didn't know her any better, you couldn't tell she was lying.

"Oh whatever we'll go out the back which is where the car is anyway." Antoinette dragged Mack out the back door and Brady and Olivia would not let the others in until they knew for sure that Mack and her no-good aunt were gone.

After hearing the car pull out of the driveway, Brady opened the door and everyone came piling in, Butchy was the most furious of all.

"What you's doing?"

"Sorry we had to unless Mack's aunt would've seen you." Olivia explained and Butchy relaxed a little.

"Wait where is Mack?" Giggles asked looking around.

"Um her aunt took her home. And she won't be here at all tomorrow." Brady explained.

"Ok well I think it's about time to call it a night. It's been a long day!" Olivia ordered. Everyone headed up to their rooms.

Giggles and Kiki got comfortable in their room. Giggles was on the air mattress reading while Kiki was in the bed sound asleep when Brady and Olivia wished them goodnight.

Butchy was in the bed slowly drifting off to a deep dark sleep while Lugnut was on the air mattress already sound asleep.

CheeChee, Struts, and Lela were all sound asleep in their rooms. CheeChee was on the bottom bunk, Struts was on the top and Lela was on the air mattress. Every night they alternate.

Rascal, SeaCat, and Tanner did the same things as the girls. Rascal was on the bottom, Tanner on the top, and SeaCat was on the air mattress cuddling his hat like a 4 year old would with a teddy bear.

Finally Brady crawled onto the top bunk in the biker guys room and fell asleep, while Olivia walked into her bedroom and fell asleep too.

The next morning everyone was up by 9:00 all super excited.

Today was the day they were going to watch Wet Side Story. Mack said that they probably shouldn't watch it. But since Mack will be gone for the day, they jumped at the chance.

Everyone crowded on the couch and on the floor in front of the TV, pressed play, and watched the movie intently.

They watched as Tanner waltzed onto the screen singing Surf Crazy. And the surfers started singing along to it, because it was their normal daily routine.

Lela did the same as Falling For Ya came on and everyone laughed at how she fell off the stage.

"Wait that's not what happened!" Rascal pointed out

"Shhh. We'll answer all the questions at the end." Brady replied not once taking his eyes of the screen.

Everyone turned their attention back to the screen and again sang along to the songs.

Once the movie was over the first thing Rascal said was

"Now that's what happened!"

Everyone kept saying again, again, and again. But it was almost 11 and they still haven't had breakfast yet, unless you count popcorn as breakfast.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. The surfers spent half the day at the beach while the bikers watched their parts in the movie as closely as possible! They wanted to make sure nothing was out of place.

As for Mack, the day went by slow! She was shopping for more party supplies and her aunt took her phone so she couldn't text anyone, especially Brady.

Her party has a least anything you need for at least 3 parties. Her aunt thinks it's going to be a great blow out. And plus she has all these college scouts coming too. But Mack has tried to convince her aunt that she already has a college she is going to but

She doesn't listen.

But she did sneak in a couple of waves without her aunt noticing, but tomorrow will be a whole lot better, she will be free away from her aunt.

She just couldn't wait for graduation and her party to be over.

That way her aunt could just go back home.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Also I would like to know what your favorite part of the whole story is so far! Please review and please let me know if you are reading this!**


	14. Switching Personalities

**Chapter 14: Switching Personalities**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter and thank you to my reviewers.**

**By the way I am now completely obsessed with the song Stuck on You by Ross Lynch, so if you find it in any chapters, you know why.**

**I suggest you go listen to it. I love it!**

**Anyways here's the chapter. The title says it all.**

Mack was back around 10 o'clock the next morning.

The surfers and bikers were bickering as usual and Olivia just couldn't take it!

"Alright!" She screamed catching everyone's attention.

"You guys need to get along."

"How's we's completely different!" Lugnut argued

"Well then you should be SeaCat and SeaCat can be you."

"HUH?" SeaCat exclaimed.

"Look you guys don't know much about each other's lives, so you should take a walk in their shoes."

Everyone started taking off their shoes.

"No not literally." Mack joked

"What she means is bikers need to act like a surfer and the surfer's need to act like a biker." Brady clarified.

"And let's make this a bet." Olivia started

"If you break character like a surfer stops being a biker or a biker stops being a surfer.." Mack continued

"You will have to dress like the other for the rest of the day." Brady finished.

Everyone automatically went to switch personalities with someone else of the different gang.

Al least if they didn't break character, they could wear their clothes, but if they break character they don't. Which nobody wants that.

After all the arguing it was decided that:

Butchy was Tanner

Tanner was Butchy

Lugnut was Rascal

Rascal was Lugnut

CheeChee was Giggles

Giggles was CheeChee

Since they ran out of biker guys, Brady had to become a biker dude. Which he didn't mind.

Brady was SeaCat

SeaCat was Brady

Mack was Kik

Kiki was Mack

Here Mack is classified as a biker, so she has to now be a surfer.

Lela was Olivia

Olivia was Lela

And Struts just get's to act like a normal surfer.

Everything was going great for the first hour or so, but then people started having issues.

By 3 Rascal, Kiki, Lugnut, and CheeChee had failed, so now the surfers have to wear biker clothes, and the bikers have to wear surfer clothes.

Everyone was surprised Butchy was still in and they tried to make him loose, just to irritate him and also to watch him try to surf.

"Hey Butchy you's…..should go out and surf." SeaCat spoke thinking carefully about his words that way he doesn't have to wear tight biker clothing.

"Sure where's a board." This was the first time Butchy spoke without his accent. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You spoke normally." Brady answered.

"Yeah so what?" Butchy asked starting to get frustrated as to why it's such a big deal on how he talks.

"Oh nothing. It's just that we've never heard you speak like that before. We always thought that your accent was permanent." Brady answered once again.

"Whatever. I'm going to go surf." Butchy grabbed a random board and left the house.

Everyone rushed to the window to watch him fail. But to everyone's surprise,

He didn't

Yeah he was a little shaky but he looked like he has done the whole surfing thing before.

After about 20 minutes of watching Butchy surf, he finally came back in to see 12 shocked faces.

During the time Butchy was surfing, SeaCat, Giggles, and Tanner all broke character because of talking surfing terms.

"What are you all looking at?" Butchy asked shaking the water out of his hair that was no longer slicked back with tons of grease and hairspray.

He looked like a true surfer.

"Nothing!" everyone covered in unison. Butchy shook his head and trotted upstairs towards the bathroom to take a shower and change.

By 7 only Lela, and Butchy remained.

Everyone else failed miserably and now they all have to wear either surfer or biker attire.

Nobody thought that Butchy would last this long as a surfer and frankly neither did Butchy.

Lela was starting to get tired and everybody knows that when Lela gets tired, her biker accent becomes noticeable.

Mack, Brady, Olivia, Giggles, Tanner, Lela, Butchy, and SeaCat remained awake while everyone else was upstairs in their rooms sound asleep.

Brady had his arm around Mack on the couch, Lela was practically falling asleep on Tanner's shoulder. Olivia was sitting on Butchy's lap and Giggles and SeaCat were lying on the living room floor looking up at the ceiling.

Tanner nudged Lela and it made her snap, her biker accent came through and through. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Butchy you won!" Olivia exclaimed

"Great now I am going to bed." Butchy said.

He kissed Olivia goodnight and left to go to his room.

Something was wrong with Butchy though.

The contest was over and Butchy was still talking normal not like biker normal but Mack, Brady, and Olivia normal.

Maybe it will just blow over in the morning.

Or maybe it won't?

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short! Next update Tuesday and please review.**


	15. What's Wrong with Butchy?

**Chapter 15: What's Wrong With Butchy?**

**Hello! Sorry for the missed updates! I have been busy all week planning for my camping trip to Darien Lake this weekend! But now I can update! I also got Stuart the Minion! I don't know why I needed to say that but I'm really excited! Here's the chapter….Enjoy!**

The next morning, Butchy was up before anyone else.

Which was surprising because he was usually the last biker to roll out of bed in the morning; not the first.

Tanner, SeaCat, Rascal, and Brady were the first to rise of the surfers. They walked into the kitchen to see Butchy sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. All 4 boys stopped dead in their tracks, surprised.

"Good morning!" Butchy called looking up from the paper for a quick second before looking back down.

But something wasn't right.

"Uh…Butchy?" Brady spoke catching the bikers attention.

"Yeah?" Butchy asked. Brady flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Why are you still talking like that?"

"Talking like what? This is how I normally talk." Brady flinched when Butchy said I instead of his usual I's.

"Well normal. I mean you used to talk like a biker, not normal."

By now the 3 other surfer dudes have caught on and were nodding their heads in agreement.

"This is how I normally speak. And if you will excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk on the beach." Butchy set down his paper and coffee and left the house, slamming the door as he went. This made Brady, Tanner, SeaCat, and Rascal jump.

The boys rushed upstairs to Olivia's room where Olivia, Mack, and Lela were all staying.

Tanner rushed over to wake Lela up, Brady went to Mack, and SeaCat and Rascal went over to Olivia.

Tanner woke Lela up very nicely while Brady hit Mack in the face with the pillow making her fall off the bed and onto the floor. And the other two boys woke Olivia up by tickling her, but they both got kicked and punched.

Mack wasn't very happy and neither was Olivia. But Lela was wide awake and ready to go.

"Look we need your help." SeaCat began.

"It's about Butchy." Tanner continued slowly, Lela gasped.

"Ever since the bet he's been acting differently." Brady added.

"And we need everyone's help to snap him out of it." Rascal finished.

"Ok what do we need to do?" Lela chirped.

"Wake everyone up and tell them to go down into the basement. We need a plan." Rascal explained rushing out of the room. The rest followed.

Once everyone was awake, they all trotted down the stairs into the basement.

"Ok how are we going to get Butchy acting like his normal self again." Lela began.

"We could all try and change like him. He won't like that." Giggles suggested.

"No we need some amazing like-" Lela started before being cut off by Mack.

"No actually that's a great idea." Mack said standing up.

"It was? AWESOME!" Giggles exclaimed high fiving SeaCat.

"Yeah. If Butchy sees everyone getting out of place because he is, maybe it'll change his mind and make him change back." Mack explained

"It's worth a try." Brady suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's do it!" Lela screamed.

Butchy arrived back from his walk and everyone was in the living room waiting for the perfect time for the plan. Mack, Brady, Olivia, and Lela were on the top steps. A place where Butchy will be able to hear and see them.

As Butchy walked into the living room, Struts hit play on the radio, giggled, and ran back to her seat.

"What's going on in here?" Butchy asked confused, but before anyone answered him, Tanner began to sing:

_Tanner: You can say_

_There's nothing but waves_

_When I am in the zone_

_And on a roll_

_I've got a confession_

_My own secret obsession _

_And it's making me lose control_

_SeaCat&Lugnut&Rascal: Everybody_

_Gather round_

"Ok if Butchy can be different so can I. I ride."

"What?" The 3 other boys gasped. Butchy was still completely lost in all of this.

"I love to ride. Flips, doughnuts, turns, you name it!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Not another sound." The 3 boys shushed Tanner

"One day, I hope to be a famous motorcycle driver."

Butchy rose his eyebrows on that. That was what Butchy always wanted to be, and he just couldn't imagine Tanner on a motorcycle,

_SeaCat&Lugnut&Rascal: No, no, no, nooooooo_

_No, no, nooo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow no, noooo_

_Stick to the status quo_

The 3 boys sang this mainly to Butchy, but acted like they were talking to Tanner.

Butchy turned his attention on over to Struts and CheeChee.

_CheeChee: Look at me and what do you see?_

_Beauty beyond compare_

_But inside I am stirring_

_Something strange is occurring_

_And it's something I need to share._

_Struts: Open up_

_Dig way down deep._

"Hip hop is my passion. I love to pop and lock and jam and break." CheeChee stood up doing some dance moves horribly. Butchy tried to stifle his laughter.

"Is that even legal?" Struts asked. CheeChee shrugged.

_Struts: Not another peep_

"It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than make-up."

_Struts, SeaCat, Rascal, and Lugnut: No, No, No, Nooo_

_No, no, noo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow_

_No noooo_

_Stick to the status quo_

Tanner and CheeChee were sitting next to each other on the couch. Again everyone sang the lyrics to Butchy, but looked as if they were for CheeChee and Tanner.

Butchy turned his attention to Kiki and Giggles.

_Giggles: Listen well_

_I'm ready to tell_

_About a need that I cannot deny_

_Dude, there's no explanation_

_For this awesome sensation_

_And I'm ready to let it fly_

_Kiki: Speak your mind_

_And you'll be heard_

"Ok well of everyone else can tell their secret so can I. I play hockey."

"Awesome! What is it?" Kiki asked.

Giggles tried to act out hockey to Kiki.

"A saw?"

"No a stick with a puck on ice." Giggles reassured.

_Kiki: Not another word_

"Do you have to wear a costume?" Kiki asked

"Helmet and skates."

_Kiki, SeaCat, Rascal, Struts, and Lugnut: No no no nooo_

_No no nooo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow _

_No nooo_

_Stick to the status quo_

Giggles was now sitting with Tanner and CheeChee. While Butchy looked up to the stairs where he saw his sister, girlfriend, and 2 friends looking down on him. Butchy wanted answers.

_Olivia: Is this what you want?_

She gestured to everyone downstairs.

_Lela: Is this what you planned?_

_Mack: And I just gotta saayyy_

_I do not understand_

_Olivia: Something is really_

_Brady: Something's not right_

_Olivia: Really wrrroonnnggg _

_Mack & Lela: And you gotta get things back _

_Where they bellloooonnnggg_

_Brady & Mack: You can do it!_

_Giggles: Gotta play!_

_Kiki: Stick with what you know_

_Lela & Olivia: You can do it!_

_CheeChee: hip hop hooray_

_Struts: She has gotta go_

_Brady & Lela: You can do it!_

_Tanner: On the road_

_SeaCat & Rascal & Lugnut: Keep your voice down low_

_Surfers: Not another peep_

_Bikers: no_

_Surfers: Not another word_

_Bikers: No_

_Surfers: Not another sound_

_Bikers: No_

_Mack & Olivia: Everybody quiet!_

This startled everyone. They were quiet for about 5 seconds before they burst into song again.

_SeaCat, Kiki, Struts, Rascal, and Lugnut: No no no nooo_

_No no noo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow_

_No noo_

_Stick to the status quo_

_No no no nooo_

_No no noo_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow_

_No noo_

_Stick to the status quo_

_Stick to the status quo_

_Stick to the status quo_

_Stick to the status quo_

Everyone ended looking at Butchy, waiting for him to say what they wanted to hear,

"Well good luck with that." Butchy commented. Rushing upstairs and into his room.

"Well that didn't work!" CheeChee spoke. Everyone groaned plopping down on the couch.

Tomorrow will be time for plan B.

**Hope you liked it! The song I used was Stick to the Status Quo from High School Musical. Thank you to my reviewers and readers, next update on Tuesday! Review!**


	16. They Need to Leave!

**Chapter 16: They Need To Leave!**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! If this chapter isn't the greatest I'm so sorry! I have finals this week along with a lot of other things! But the best part is school ends on Monday! Yay! And then I will be able to update sooner! Anyways here the chapter I hope you enjoy and its not terrible!**

The next day they sent Lela out to talk to Butchy.

It's his little sister, she knows how to get stuff out of him! Which came in handy in this case!

Lela skipped on over to her older brother with a wrench in her hand.

"Hey Butchy!" Lela piped catching her brother's attention who was fixing himself some lunch.

"Hey Lela."

You could see the hurt in Lela's eyes at his comment.

"What?" Butchy looked at Lela and put his knife down.

"Oh nothing it's just usually you call me sis. But it's nothing!" Lela tried to cover. But it didn't work to well, and she realized she was getting off topic.

"Anyways Butchy, um could you maybe go and fix Olivia's brother's motorcycle. It's in the garage…I mean if you still like motorcycles!" Lela quickly added.

"I love motorcycles! Sure thing! I'll look at it after lunch." Butchy answered returning back to making his sandwich.

"Ok!" Lela skipped out of the kitchen where Mack, Brady, and Olivia were patiently waiting for an answer.

"What did he say?" Olivia exclaimed rushing over to Lela.

"He said he will work on the motorcycle."

"Yeah but how did he say it?" Brady pressed further into the topic.

"Like you!" Brady rose his eyebrows while Mack gasped. Everyone turned their attention to Mack.

"Um Lela could you a give us a second? Please!" Mack practically begged before pulling Brady and Olivia into a more private area.

"Do you guys see what's going on here?" Mack panicked.

"Yeah Butchy is acting different." Olivia stated the obvious. Mack rolled her eyes.

"Your point is?" Brady asked.

"Ugh! Don't you guys notice something?" Mack questioned in a worried tone.

Olivia and Brady both shook their heads no. Mack groaned.

"Haven't you guys noticed that Butchy is beginning to…" Mack started hoping they would finish the correct sentence.

"Get homesick?" Olivia suggested. Mack shook her head no

"Oh! He is beginning to become…" Brady started, Mack's hopes began to rise.

"More chill and relaxed!" Mack dropped her head.

"No! He is beginning to act like a real person! Take a look." Mack practically screamed.

It clicked in Olivia's brain but not Brady's just yet.

"That makes so much more sense!" Olivia exclaimed.

Mack and Olivia started having a small conversation back and forth while Brady stood there confused.

Then it instantly clicked!

"Yeah I guess you're right!"

"Took you long enough." Mack shot back.

"So what are we going to do?" Olivia asked. Brady shrugged but Mack instantly came up with an idea.

"They need to go home!" Mack burst out. This took Olivia and Brady by surprise.

"No Mack!" Olivia begged.

"They love it here! We can't just send them home!" Brady began.

"We can't have anyone else turning normal because who knows? Maybe Butchy will still be normal once we return him! They need to leave so no one else gets like that!" Mack explained frustrated.

"Yeah so…can they at least stay until graduation?" Brady pleaded.

"No!" Mack answered firmly.

"Please! Maybe we just need to remind Butchy of home?" Olivia stated,

"Yeah I mean maybe that's why he changed so quickly and suddenly? Maybe morphing into a real person is another term for homesick?" Brady suggested.

"I guess you could be right." Mack muttered.

"So can they stay?" Olivia begged. Mack was in deep thought for a minute or two.

"Fine you can try to fix Butchy. But if it doesn't work then we will have to send them. We're going to have to eventually." Mack gave in.

"Yeah we know just not right now! I have a plan, let's go find Lela and Tanner!" Brady exclaimed grabbing Mack's hand with his own and running to find the other couple in the house while Olivia followed close behind.

Once Butchy had left for his walk the 5 went into action.

In about 15 minutes, Olivia's HUGE basement was turned into a completely different scenery,

Butchy and everyone else walked downstairs and gasped at their site.

Olivia's basement looked just like Big Mama's.

Everyone took advantage of it and sprinted around like they were home.

Butchy still stood on the stairs flabbergasted.

He couldn't believe what they had done.

Everything was so perfect.

Olivia's basement was like a second house. It had a kitchen with a bar in which they decorated 60's style.

The tables, chairs, and even the juke box were placed in the correct spot.

It was like home.

Brady had seen this movie a billion of times and Tanner and Lela saw it every day. They knew exactly where everything went. While Mack and Olivia didn't.

If they put one little thing out of order, they would get told to put it in a different spot.

The 5 teens who put this all together, even created a stage for Lela to sing Falling for Ya. Basically it was just a couple of extra tables and chairs.

At about 7:30, Lela and Struts found their spots on stage.

Olivia ran over and pulled Butchy out on the dance floor, Giggles danced with SeaCat, Rascal with Kiki, Tanner with Lela, Mack with Brady, and CheeChee with Lugnut.

During the dance Lela looked over at her brother and she saw something different,

For the first time since they have been here,

She saw Butchy smile.

**I hoped you liked it and it wasn't horrible! Next update possibly on Father's day which is Sunday. Thank you to my reviewers and readers! Also a special thanks to SunBlazer15 for the idea in her review. I was totally not thinking about that but I loved the idea of it! Please review! Bye!**


	17. Breaking Down

**Chapter 17: Breaking Down**

**Hello! I've decided I can really only update on Tuesdays and Thursdays now. Also I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The summer has got me really busy this year. Um…I did NOT fall at my dance recital like I did last year! Yay! And here's the chapter.**

After yesterdays experience, Mack, Brady, Olivia, Lela, and Tanner thought everyone would go back to normal.

But man were they wrong.

Seeing Big Mama's for the first time in days had shaken up everyone.

This made everyone miss home but no one changed like Butchy did.

Mack had reasons on why he was changing so quickly and rapidly than the others.

One he was missing his beach and bike like crazy,

Or the fact that he is dating Olivia.

Mack went farther into detail on the whole Butchy turning normal on Olivia thing. Butchy acted weird in Wet Side Story when Olivia was there once they started to date. Maybe the effect of dating a real person that is not from a movie, turns you into a different person. Mack had also realized that when Tanner fell for her and Lela fell for Brady, that they acted differently than they did once they fell for each other.

But Mack had no idea how to change him back, still letting him date Olivia.

The next day, the scenario downstairs was still Big Mama's, just to help remind everyone of home. The bikers spent most of their day down there, trying to get Butchy to become the big, bad biker he used to be.

Mack explained her thoughts to Brady but he didn't want to think of it as if it was true.

She needed to tell Olivia, maybe Butchy will turn normal again if they broke up. But then again she couldn't let Olivia get her heartbroken by Butchy's foolish ways. She was officially stumped and out of ideas.

Brady, SeaCat, Rascal, and Tanner were all in the kitchen talking at the table. Mainly about random, useless topics just to pass the time.

Giggles, Kiki, Struts, and CheeChee were tanning by the pool. They didn't tan at the beach because Olivia, Brady, and Mack didn't want them out in the open unsupervised.

Lela, Olivia, and Mack were all talking about Butchy while doing their nails in Olivia's bedroom.

"You know maybe Butchy is having weird behavior because of dating you Olivia." Mack started. Olivia and Lela looked at her with wide eyes and were both completely shocked.

"Are you trying to break us up?" Olivia choked back tears.

"No, no of course not. I'm just saying that maybe your influence is rubbing off on him."

"Then what are you saying?" Lela asked.

"I'm saying that if maybe Olivia changes her ways, maybe that influence will rub off on Butchy."

"So what you're saying is I need to transform into the old Butchy but girlier?"

"Sort of…" Mack began.

"It's perfect! We can transform you now! Maybe you will help Butchy get reminded of where he came from and his family!" Lela exclaimed. Mack flinched when Lela said family but she was too busy talking to Olivia to notice.

Mack excused herself and left the room. She walked downstairs and was about to open the door to leave when Brady noticed her and stopped her.

"Hey where are you going?" Brady asked concerned standing up from the table.

"Just gonna go for a walk down the beach." Mack answered reaching for the door again.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to go with you?" Brady asked concerned again, noticing his girlfriends weird behavior, and maybe her letting him go on the walk with her, he would figure out what's been bringing her down lately.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I'd like to go alone, to you know clear my head." Mack answered watching his expression to make sure she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brady asked once more

"Yes I'm fine. Now it's you that worries too much." Mack joked before pecking him quickly on the lips while opening the door.

"I'll be back soon." Mack finished walking out the door. Brady watched her leave before closing the door.

Brady walked back to the table and sat down. He looked out the window watching Mack walk down the beach.

"Is she alright?" Rascal asked noticing Brady's odd behavior.

"No." Brady answered flatly not once taking his eyes off Mack.

"What's wrong with her?" Tanner asked.

"I don't know." Brady answered flatly again.

Tanner, SeaCat, and Rascal all continued on with their conversation, leaving Brady to stare at Mack through the window.

On the walk thoughts just kept running through Mack's head.

Ever since the word family has been brought up, she just hasn't been herself, and Brady has noticed this.

Mack hated lying to Brady but if she told him, he would over exaggerate and turn a little problem into a big deal.

Mack saw a whole bunch of families walking by, which made her shed a tear.

She found a spot by the ocean and just sat there. Looking out into the water. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry.

Loud sobs filled the beach and ocean around her. People stopped and stared. Some even laughed at her or threw stuff at her, but Mack wouldn't budge. This week 5 years ago was the worst ever, it's always been, every year.

But this was the second year that Brady has experienced it with her, but he never knew the real reason on why she was so upset.

At about 9 o'clock, Mack decided to head back to Olivia's. she wiped her tears as best as she could, and started the long walk home.

Olivia was all dressed as a biker but Butchy had already gone to sleep, so she had to try again in the morning.

Everyone was down in the living room watching a movie when Mack walked in. Everyone whipped their heads around to see Mack trying to sneak upstairs.

Brady sprang off the couch and ran over to Mack, embracing her in a hug.

He noticed that her eyes have been all puffy, signs that she was crying.

"Hey are you okay? Why were you crying?" Brady asked worried that someone hurt his girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just fell down on some rocks and twisted my ankle. I'll be fine, I'm just gonna go upstairs and lie down." Mack lied heading for the stairs.

"Alright well goodnight. Feel better." Brady said watching her walk upstairs and didn't move until he heard the door shut.

He walked over to the couch to continue watching the movie, he knew Mack was lying, but wasn't going to press the topic any further until tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed! I liked this chapter to be honest and I hope you did too! Sorry for the late update and I will try to get back on schedule. Thank you to my reviewers and readers. What do you think is wrong with Mack? If you guess it right you get a shoutout! Review!**


	18. Trouble Blossoms

**Chapter 18: Trouble Blossoms**

**Hello! I'm trying to get back in my updating schedule so I'm updating today to get back on track. Congrats to cherrygorilla for guessing the correct reason why Mack's upset. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

The next day at breakfast everyone was talkative and diving down into their food except for one person,

Mack.

Ever since her little break down yesterday and since this week is the worst week in history! She hasn't been the same, and everyone noticed this, but no one bothered to get involved. They had problems of their own.

SeaCat was struggling on what to do for Giggles for their 5 day anniversary which in his mind wasn't really a big deal, but it was in her mind.

CheeChee and Struts were hanging with Lugnut trying to change back Butchy but gave up after about 5 minutes of thinking.

And Kiki was still trying to figure out her feelings for Lugnut and try to find answers on who pushed her down that night after prom.

Rascal was helping Kiki some while also trying to find his feelings for Struts. I mean if there are any!

Tanner, Lela, and Olivia are trying to get Butchy back to Butchy. Olivia was in action for her plan. Which was kind of working, Butchy began to sleep later, stay up later, and doesn't go surfing. But his accent, style, and attitude weren't back yet.

Meanwhile, Brady was trying to figure out what was wrong with Mack, but every time he tried to talk to her she wouldn't listen. She just kept telling him she was fine and left. And when she came back, she had signs on her face that showed she was crying.

Brady wanted to help, but she just wouldn't let him.

Olivia and Butchy were having a romantic picnic on the beach, Olivia trying to get him normal and find out what's been bringing him down lately.

"So how have you been lately?" Olivia asked popping a grape into her mouth.

"Great I'm missing my family a lot though. It's the longest I've been away from them and it's my mom's birthday coming up too so I really wanted to visit her." Butchy explained taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh that's so sweet. I miss my parents too! But there's nothing I can do about it." Olivia replied. The two sat in an awkward silence until they saw Mack walk out the door.

"Hey where are you going!" Olivia called. Mack turned around rather quickly.

"Just for a walk."

"Again!" Butchy called giving Olivia a confused look in which she instantly returned.

"Yeah I just got a lot on my mind. I'll be back later." Assuming they were done with the conversation, Mack turned around and walked away. Olivia and Butchy looked at each other in shock before returning to their lunch.

Lela and Tanner sat at the table playing goldfish when Brady walked up, pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"There's something wrong with Mack." Brady burst out after sitting there at the table not saying a word.

Lela and Tanner both set their cards face down before turning to Brady.

"You said that yesterday." Tanner said resting his hand on Brady's shoulder.

"Yeah but I thought that it was just a onetime thing not a two day maybe three day thing!" Brady exclaimed with his voice screeching a little.

"You know, now that you mention it, she was acting strange yesterday when I said the word family. But I didn't think anything of it." Lela spoke up. Brady's eyes widened.

"Wait what day is it?" Brady suddenly spoke. Tanner turned around and looked at the calendar.

"Um it says June 24. Why?"

"Of course! How can I be so stupid!"

"What?" Lela asked concerned.

"This week 5 years ago was the week that Mack's mom died." Brady explained.

"But I thought her mom died in the winter?" Tanner asked confused.

"Yeah she did but it was snowing in New York at that time. Nobody really knows why!"

"Ok but why did it take a whole week for her mom to die?" Lela questioned also confused. Brady slapped his palm against his forehead.

"No… this was the week Mack and her mom got into a huge fight, then she died. And Mack blames herself."

"Why would she do that? Is it her fault?" Tanner asked looking at Lela who nodded in agreement.

"No of course it's not her fault, she just thinks that maybe if they wouldn't have gotten into a huge fight, her mom would not have gone out and maybe if she would've kissed her goodnight that night, Mack wouldn't feel so guilty." Brady explained.

"Wait why didn't she kiss her mom goodnight. I always do!" Lela exclaimed.

Brady was starting to get frustrated with all of their questions.

"I don't know! She was a stubborn little girl. Kind of like she is now!" Brady explained.

Mack walked through the door but she had no signs of her crying which relieved Brady a little bit.

He jumped out of his chair and embraced Mack in a tight hug.

"You know you can come to me with anything right? I will always be here for you." He whispered into her ear. Mack nodded not being able to bring herself to words.

Brady's phone went off and it showed that he had to go home because his mom had a surprise for him. Brady groaned pulling away from his hug with Mack. He told everyone he will be back later and left the house.

If it had something to do with his mom's new boyfriend, he was going to flip!

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think! I will try to update on Thursday. Thank you to my reviewers and readers…it means a lot!**


	19. Goodbye Mack

**Chapter 19: Goodbye Mack**

**Here's the next chapter! I have been planning this chapter for a while now so I hope you like it.**

**Update, I just got my braces off today and I am obsessed with smiling now!**

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

While Brady was gone, everyone headed down to the beach.

Mack, CheeChee, and Struts were tanning while everyone else was either playing in the sand or in the water.

Butchy, Olivia, and Lugnut were building sandcastles and SeaCat, Rascal, Kiki, and Giggles were all throwing a Frisbee back and forth.

While Lela and Tanner were doing their annual surfing lesson.

Kiki threw the Frisbee which made it crash into Butchy's sandcastle. Butchy's attitude was slowly coming back because he got mad about that little thing.

"You little…" Butchy was interrupted by Olivia mid-sentence.

"Butchy."

Butchy simmered back down and decided to work on another castle.

Lugnut grabbed the disk and handed it back to Kiki. He smirked at her which caused her to blush before running back to her group.

Lela was doing a lot better. She tackled her first wave without wiping out. Of course it was just a little wave, she was nowhere near the skill level of Tanner or Mack. But hey at least she could say she could surf.

Mack had tried to get CheeChee and Struts to at least touch the ocean but no use. They wouldn't budge.

Mack couldn't help but wonder how difficult it will be to get them to go into the ocean in order for them to go home, but maybe they will want to then because they will be going home.

At about 5 everyone headed back to the house.

Kiki, Tanner, Giggles, SeaCat, and Rascal all sat down at the dining room table to try and figure who did the terrible thing to Kiki.

"Do you think it was…" Kiki began

"No it couldn't be…." Giggles continued.

"But what if it was.." Kiki added.

"It wasn't we got rid of them…" Giggles argued

"Or did we…" Kiki questioned. Giggles gasped.

"It couldn't be possible.." Giggles argued again.

"Yes it could! We don't know where they went after that day." Kiki argued back.

Now Tanner, SeaCat, and Rascal were all confused, so they just got up and let the girls be.

They headed downstairs to the basement where the bikers, Olivia, and Mack were.

Mack's week was going by a lot better since her talk with Brady.

"Where are the girls?" Mack asked noticing their absence.

"Upstairs chatting." Rascal answered sitting down next to Struts and Lugnut.

Mack nodded and sat down on the edge of the "stage" they had built for Lela to sing on.

Music was playing and people were dancing, having the time of their lives.

Mack went upstairs to fetch the girls and make some dinner.

She came down 15 minutes later with Giggles and Kiki following her, helping her hold everything.

They set everything down on the counter and everyone grabbed plates and dived in.

There were sandwiches, chips, fruit, and soda or pops as some of them put it.

Everyone sat down in a circle on the floor and listened to some music.

Once everyone was done they stacked their plates on top of each other's and found a spot on the dance floor, while Lela sang Falling For Ya.

Tanner danced with Mack, Giggles with SeaCat, Rascal with Struts, Kiki with Lugnut, and Butchy with Olivia, while CheeChee was on stage with Lela.

_Lela: The day started ordinary_

_Boys walking by_

People started doing the exact moves they do in the movie. Which didn't surprise anyone at all. They all just hoped that Lela wouldn't fall because nobody will be there to really catch her.

_It was the same old story_

_Too fresh or too shy_

Mack felt incredibly weird dancing this dance without Brady. But if she had to dance with someone else, at least it was Tanner.

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile_

_CheeChee: It goes on for miles_

_Lela: Don't usually swoon but I'm over the moon_

_CheeChee: Cause he was just too cool for school_

_Lela: And now I'm falling for ya_

_Falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for ya_

_Feels like you tumbled from another world_

_Into your arms_

_I'm so secure_

_Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure_

_Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl_

Everyone watched Lela carefully as the music played, praying silently that she wouldn't fall. Luckily she caught herself before and everyone continued dancing,

_And now I'm falling for ya_

_Falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from falling for ya_

_Falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer _

_And now I'm falling for you_

The song ended and everyone cheered.

Mack scooped up the dirty dishes and headed upstairs. When Brady walked in.

"Hey you missed dinner and a show." Mack giggled but Brady's expression didn't change.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" Mack asked concerned

"What nothing I'm fine." Brady answered but Mack didn't believe him.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Mack asked again.

"Nothing I just have a headache. I'll be fine." Brady answered.

"What happened?"

"Bryan."

"Bryan did this to you?" Mack screeched. Bryan was Brady's mother's new boyfriend.

"Well not exactly, I tripped on one of his boxes considering he's moving in."

"That's great news Brady!"

"No it isn't. ok just cause Bryan can come into our family doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"You're, you're ridiculous." Mack joked. Brady stood up and was about to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mack called following him.

"Going to check when the next storm will be. We need to send them home soon."

"Brady this isn't about the gang this is about you not appreciating what you have!" Mack screamed. Everyone downstairs slowly crept their way up the stairs.

"You have a family! Your mom, your siblings, Bryan! I don't even remember my mom, I haven't spoken to my dad ever and you have the nerve to feel sorry about yourself?" Brady just stared at the floor before speaking.

"It's not my fault." Brady muttered.

"What?" Mack was still mad at him and him speaking quiet doesn't exactly help his situation he's in with her.

"I said it's not my fault that you haven't contacted your dad yet alone gone to visit your own mother's grave." Brady argued. Mack was choking back tears.

"And you think I wanted that! I don't even know where my mom's buried my aunt never told me! And if my dad didn't want anything to do with me then why would he now?"

"But still now your kids won't even have a grandfather or grandmother on your side and it's all your fault!"

Mack felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"So you're saying it's my fault that my mom died and my dad left us! And since when are they my kids? Huh? What happened to our future?"

"Yeah it is your fault if you weren't so stubborn maybe your mom would still be here and you wouldn't be alone and act like this!"

"If my mom was still here we would have never met! Is that what you want?"

Mack hoped for a different answer than she was expecting.

"Maybe is it what I want!" Brady yelled. Mack had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mack couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't going to let the 11 people she usually doesn't cry in front of see her cry. She stormed out the door and onto the beach leaving a heartbroken Brady at the door watching her leave.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I did! I had fun writing this! The song I used was Falling For Ya from Teen Beach Movie! I used the argument from Lemonade Mouth for Mack and Brady's argument but changed it up a little bit! I hope you liked it! I thought it fit well! Thank you to my reviewers and readers! Next update on Tuesday!**


	20. Nice Going Brady!

**Chapter 20: Nice Going Brady!**

**Hello! I'm back with the update! I'm so excited! I had reviews last chapter that made me laugh and smile! I'm so glad you guys liked last chapter! Here's the next one! I hope you like this one too!**

Brady felt some own tears stream down his cheek as he watched Mack leave.

He has never made her cry in that way before. And he may have just ended the wonderful relationship between the two of them.

Lela stepped forward and rested a hand on Brady's shoulder.

"Brady are you okay?"

Another tear rolled down his cheek, he shook his head.

Mack was going through enough this week and he just made it worse. Brady shut the door and went upstairs, into the room he was staying in and shut the door.

Everyone shared shocked and sympathetic looks around the room. Lela and Olivia excused themselves, and started the walk to Mack's house. While SeaCat and Tanner tried to talk to Brady. The rest just stayed out of it.

Mack never knew how fast she could get to her house from Olivia's before today. She went so fast to make sure Brady wouldn't catch up to her. She didn't want to see him, not ever.

She gave him 3 years of her life to be with him, she gave up going to a prestigious school because of him. And how does he repay her? By breaking her heart over something stupid.

Mack rushed into her house and ran right up to her bedroom. Her grandpa and aunt tried communicating with her but Mack wasn't in the mood to. She just wanted to be alone.

She thought she found the one she was going to be with forever, but apparently she needs to keep looking.

Mack heard a knock on her door, hoping that it was Brady but also hoped it wasn't. She didn't want to see him right now, she may never want to again.

But instead at the door it was Olivia and at her window it was Lela.

Olivia let herself in and locked the door. She walked over to the window and helped Lela in. They both walked over and sat down on Mack's bed.

They let her cry for a little bit before speaking.

Lela looked around the room and saw so many pictures of Mack and Brady.

They looked so happy and were cute together. But now they may never have that spark again. Lela knew they were meant to be, now she just had to convince them that.

"Mack? Are you okay?" Olivia asked letting Mack sit up. Mack shook her head no just as Brady did back at the house.

"It's okay. It will get better." Olivia tried.

"How do you know? What if it doesn't? I thought he loved me!" Mack argued starting to cry again but stopped herself.

"It's okay you can cry." Lela stepped in. Mack managed a small smile.

"Because every couple fights. And you compromise and make up and everything goes back to normal." Olivia explained. Mack rolled her eyes.

"And I know he loves you. Just by the way he looks at you. He's practically falling apart at home. He feels bad and is sorry." Lela cheered. Mack let out a giggle.

"Not all fights are like this when your boyfriend says he wishes you never met and that it's your own fault for your parents death and disappearance. And if he's really sorry I'd like to hear it from him."

"But you will make it through this. Just think of it as hitting a bump in the road and getting a flat tire. The only way you can move on is if you change it." Olivia reasoned.

The rest of the day Mack, Lela, and Olivia were talking and giggling. Taking Mack's mind off of Brady and it felt good.

There was only one thing she wasn't telling them.

She wasn't going back to that house. She didn't want to see Brady and it brought back too many bad memories.

Back at Olivia's, Tanner and SeaCat were talking to Brady.

"Hey dude it will be okay. You will get through this." SeaCat encouraged. Brady shook his head.

"I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me over a stupid choice in words. The person that I love more than anyone else in the world, I made cry. I've never made her cry like that. And I didn't mean a word I said but she won't believe me!" Brady exclaimed tears streaming down his face. He was taking this break up just as hard as Mack. Maybe even harder.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Tanner asked.

"I've texted and called but she never answered! I know she saw the text messages but she never answered them. I just wish she would give me the chance to apologize." Brady explained. Tanner and SeaCat both nodded.

"Nice going Brady." SeaCat muttered. Brady's head shot right up.

"Dude?" Tanner scolded.

"What I'm just saying if he would've never said that he wished they never met and all that stuff about her mom, she would still be here!" SeaCat exclaimed. Brady wanted to charge at SeaCat but refrained himself from doing so.

He was right, Mack was gone.

And it was all his fault.

**I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this! My favorite chapter will be coming up soon! Along with other confessions! Ah I'm so excited! Next update on Thursday! Thank you to my reviewers and readers! It means a lot! Also please tell me what you favorite part of my story is so far! Like what chapter was your favorite! I would love to know!**


	21. One Last Dance

**Chapter 21: One Last Dance**

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Tomorrows Independence Day and I'm going camping! Yay! So I decided to update now! Here's the chapter! Enjoy! This chapter will be my favorite!**

Olivia and Lela left at about 9 that night. Mack went downstairs to see her aunt after her two visitors were gone.

"Aunt Antoinette? I wanna go to that school back east." Mack spoke up and her aunt smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive. We graduate tomorrow so you might want to get a move on it." Mack explained

"What about Brady?" Mack's grandpa stepped in. Mack felt tears come to her eyes.

"Brady and I had a fight. And I don't think we are together anymore." Mack explained making sure tears didn't fall.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Her grandfather comforted. Antoinette left the room to get a hold of the professor.

Brady was not better after what SeaCat had said to him. SeaCat and Tanner left him alone, and whenever Brady is alone and depressed, he puts his feelings into music. He didn't get very far before he fell asleep.

Olivia, the bikers, and the surfers were in the living room discussing a whole bunch of different topics.

"So Mack and Brady graduate tomorrow, what are they going to do?" Olivia stated. Everyone shrugged, they all hated seeing Mack and Brady like this. The two of them were the only ones that were stable in all this chaos, and now they are both emotionally unstable.

"What about Kiki? Do we know anything about the person that hurt her?" Lugnut asked. He was starting to develop some feelings for her in which she instantly returned.

"I don't know but those people by the window are starting to creep me out." Struts answered shivering. Everyone whipped their heads to the window.

"They have been doing that for like an hour." CheeChee spoke. Giggles shot Kiki a look in which she returned, it was time for one of them to speak up,

"Me and Kiki think we know who they are!" Giggles exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her and her face turned bright red.

"Who?" Rascal asked

"Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion." Kiki spilled. Everyone gasped.

"There's no way! We defeated them and sent them off to sea." SeaCat argued.

"Yeah but there was a storm. Maybe a huge wave transported them here." Giggles defended.

"Just like what happened to us." Tanner added.

"Exactly." Giggles said.

"So what do we do?" Lela asked.

"Only thing we can do, we have to get Mack and Brady together fast. Mack told me she excepted that scholarship in New York and if we don't get them together soon, we will never be able to get you guys home and get rid of the two scientists." Olivia explained, everyone nodded.

Brady had been on the stairs listening to the whole conversation.

"What? Why would Mack do that?" He questioned himself. He know had an idea on how to finish his song, he rushed upstairs, grabbed his guitar and continued working.

The next day was graduation, and at about 7, everyone was in the auditorium. But the gang had to sit in the back away from a lot of people, mainly the older ones.

Everyone on stage was in their seats and Brady looked nervous. He was sitting a couple of seats away from Mack and he needed his plan to take action. Which was a good thing because he had to make a speech.

"And now here is Brady for a speech." Brady stood up and people clapped. He made his way over to the podium and started to speak.

"Today's the last day we may ever see anyone again. We've had good memories that will never be forgotten. But there are some people that you don't want to be forgotten or left behind. Like McKenzie Fox. She is the one girl that I don't want to forget. Even though I made the biggest mistake of my life I will never forget her. Now can you please stand up." Mack did as she was told and looked a little embarrassed. The gang in the back shared a look knowing what he was doing.

"I wrote this for you to show you how sorry I am. I hope you like it." Brady picked up his guitar and started strumming.

_Brady: Teardrops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

_It feels so long_

_Since we've been wrong_

_But you're still on my mind_

Mack could feel herself smiling, and maybe some more tears too.

_Brady: Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart_

_So here's one night _

_To make things right_

_Before we say goodbye_

Brady had now made his way over to Mack and was serenading her.

_Brady: So wait up_

_Wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up_

_Make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_Brady _stared into her eyes, making sure she felt the song,

_Brady: Freshman year I saw your face_

_Now it's graduation day_

_Said we'd be friends till the end_

_Can we start again._

Mack started to remember that day they met freshman year. And smiled again remembering how young he was and how much she had a crush on him.

_Brady: So wait up_

_Wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up_

_Make up_

_I just need one last dance_

Next was the part that hurt Brady to sing the most.

_Brady: Na Na Na Na oh woah_

_Na Na Na Na oh woah_

_I heard your _

_Heading east_

_So let's just_

_Make our peace _

_So when you think of me you'll smile_

Mack smiled and more tears streamed down her face. Some people in the audience were crying too.

_Brady: And I'll smile_

Brady was now smiling too. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she forgave him but he had to finish the song.

_Brady: So wait up_

_Wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_To make up_

_Make up_

_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up_

_Wait up_

_Give me one more chance_

_Just one song_

_Then I'll move on_

_Give me one last chance_

_I just need one last dance_

_With you_

_Oh woah_

Brady finished and everyone started cheering, clapping, and standing up. Along with people wiping tears from their eyes. But Brady didn't care about their reactions, he only cared about Mack's.

"So what do you say? Can you give me one more chance? I know I messed up and I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. Will you please forgive me? Please Mack I can't live without you I need-" Mack cut of Brady's nonsense rambling with a kiss. Brady was surprised at first but relaxed into it. Everyone began to cheer.

Antoinette turns to look at Mack's grandpa who is smiling like crazy.

"So I guess I should cancel her application."

"Oh yeah." Mack's grandpa answered looking at his daughter. She groaned and looked back at the stage.

"So I guess you forgive me?" Brady asked after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes!" Mack squealed leaping into Brady's arms for a hug.

Which is where she belonged.

**I hope you liked it! I know I did! I have been planning for Mack and Brady to get back together like this and I finally got to use it! I loved it! So they got back together yay! And they may have figured out about Kiki's problem. More to come on Tuesday! Thank you to my reviewers and readers! I hope you liked this one! The song I used was One Last Dance by R5. You should see the music video it is so sad. Bye!**


End file.
